<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Diaries by VampireQueen25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084238">Our Diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen25/pseuds/VampireQueen25'>VampireQueen25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adventures, Comfort, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humans, Hurt, Love, Non-Sexual Spanking, Parents, Private Academy, School, Spanking, Vampires, causing trouble, mischief makers, past-abuse, teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen25/pseuds/VampireQueen25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena are happily married and have two cute boys, Aiden and Sam. Follow them in their adventures in life as a family. What hardships will they face? How will they cope with life? They live with two mischevious boys who always find themselves in trouble. If you want to find more about the Salvatore household  you need to read my story.<br/>warning: This story contains corporal punishment in the form of spanking. So if you don't like this type of stories just don't read it.<br/>For those who like this type, welcome to my story! I hope you will enjoy!! I am sure you will have the best journey ever.<br/>N.B: The tags of One Direction and the boys' names start from Chapter5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/ Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>
Warning:<br/>
This story contains corporal punishment in the form of spankings. So if it is not your scene you can skip it or don’t read the story altogether. It’s up to you but please don’t leave rude or hurtful comments about my work. If you like these type of stories so welcome! I hope you will like it.<br/>
Enjoy!<br/>
******<br/>
Elena was feeding her little boy breakfast. Sam at the age of five was a little cute boy. Today, he didn't go to kindergarten due to his recovery from a nasty stomach bug.<br/>
-“Mommy, Can I go outside to play with Max?” Sam asked as his mother went to the sink to rinse the dirty dishes.<br/>
-“okay, you can go for a while but don’t dare set a foot outside our backyard.” Elena warned her adventurous son as she helped him wear his shoes “also try not to stay under the sun rays for too long.” Elena kissed her son’s cheeks and watched as he and their dog run together.<br/>
Elena returned to the stove to prepare lunch for her small family, only to get interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the device from the coffee table in the living room. Worry etched on her face when she saw the caller ID. She answered quickly and greeted the woman on the other side.<br/>
-“Hello Mrs. Patrick, how are you?” Elena said politely.<br/>
-“Hello Mrs. Salvatore, I hope you are doing fine. I am sorry to call you at this time but I am afraid Aiden got himself in trouble once again.”<br/>
-“is he okay?” Elena said worriedly.<br/>
-“yes, he is okay. But the same can’t be said about the kid he kicked in the ribs and punched in the face.”<br/>
-“what?” Elena said in disbelieve.<br/>
-“I am sorry madam but you need to come and pick him up.”<br/>
A flabbergasted Elena spoke mindlessly “yes of course, I will be there in five.”<br/>
Elena hung up the phone and went to the backyard to retrieve her youngest son.<br/>
-“Sam baby come here, we need to go to Aiden’s school”<br/>
-“but Mommy, I just start playing with Max. You said .....” Sam protested with a pout gracing his innocent face.<br/>
-“I am sorry baby but your brother landed himself in trouble and we need to go and pick him.”<br/>
-“uh-oh, Daddy will be mad.” The five years old said seriously.<br/>
Elena fought hard to contain her laugher and smiled at Sam. She ushered him to her waiting car.<br/>
Ten minutes later, Elena and Sam were walking down the school’s corridor. Aiden was the first to see his mother from his bench outside the headmaster’s office. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her instead of his father. But his relief was short lived when she spotted him and fixed him with an angry glare.<br/>
Elena marched to her son and knelt to his level. She examined him for injuries and was satisfied that apart from few scratches he was okay. Elena sat Sam beside his older brother and spoke with authority.<br/>
-“don’t move from here until I come back.” Without another glance she stormed away.<br/>
-“you in big trouble,” whispered Sam in his brother’s ear.<br/>
-“I know.” Aiden said sadly.<br/>
-“don’t be sad, Daddy will forgive you.” Sam attempted to console brother and hugged him to his side.<br/>
Aiden smile genuinely for the first time that day and returned his brother’s embrace. He really appreciated the kind gesture but unfortunately he knew he was screwed.<br/>
If Elena who entered the office was angry, then Elena who exited the office was furious. Without a word she picked Sam from his seat and ordered coolly.<br/>
-“follow me.”<br/>
A very apprehensive Aiden complied and followed his mother and brother to the car with heavy footsteps. The drive home was a silent affair and as soon as they entered the house Elena fixed snacks for the boys. Once they finished eating, Elena ordered her eldest.<br/>
-“go to your room and wait for your Dad. Don’t set a foot out of there until I say so. And definitely don’t touch any of your toys. I will come to check on you later.”<br/>
Close to tears, Aiden nodded rapidly and climbed the stairs to his room.<br/>
At six that afternoon, a cheerful Damon announced his return to home. He was bombarded by an armful of five years old. He hoisted his son and hugged him tightly. He kissed his wife who was standing beside him with a smile on her face.<br/>
-“now, where is my other champ?”<br/>
-“he is in his room Daddy. He got in trouble today.” Sam said importantly. Damon looked at Elena for more explaining.<br/>
-“Sam, go to your room and play there until I call you for dinner.”<br/>
Alone with her husband, Elena sighed and led Damon to the kitchen. He took a seat at the dining table and waited for his wife to start speaking.<br/>
-“your son.....”<br/>
Damon interrupted Elena “wow wow! He is my son so the situation is hard.” Damon teased.<br/>
-“don’t, it’s not time for your stupid moves. Be serious for once.”<br/>
-“okay okay, I am sorry.” Damon said as he lifted his hands in a mocking surrender gesture. “Now, talk to me and explain what happened.” Damon wore a serious expression.<br/>
-“I got a phone call from Aiden’s school. He got in a fight with one of his classmates, his name Josh. Until now it is normal, any boy at his age is expected to get in fights. But your son took it too far. He punched the boy in the face and broke his nose. And to finish his boxing match, he kicked the boy in the ribs.” Damon’s blue eyes went large as Elena continued her tale.<br/>
-“and?”<br/>
-“the headmaster was pissed and I can’t blame him. Aiden is suspended for three days. Also, he got two weeks detention when he returns to school.”<br/>
-“what was this boy thinking? How can he do this?” Damon asked as he paced the kitchen.<br/>
-“what will we do with him Damon? He is still little but the trouble he caused lately is bigger than him. I don’t want him to turn to some violent child.” Elena rubbed her forehead worriedly.<br/>
Damon sat beside his wife and rubbed her back soothingly.<br/>
-“don’t worry dear. Our little sweet boy won’t turn to a bad boy who uses his fists to solve his problems.” Damon said in reassuring voice.<br/>
-“what will you do?”<br/>
-“I know you would not like my answer but I think I will add another form of punishment. I will spank him Elena.” Damon said sombrely. It wasn’t an easy decision to take but in his son’s situation it was the only solution he saw fitting.<br/>
-“what?” Elena stood up from her chair and looked with wide eyes at her husband “are you serious?”<br/>
-“unfortunately I am serious Elena. He needs to understand that his actions have consequences. And apparently our ways of disciplining him aren’t working.”<br/>
-“but it will hurt him Damon. He will cry, I don’t like to see my child’s tears.” Elena said sadly.<br/>
-“it is the point Elena. But rest assured I am not going to abuse my child. It will be just a few hard smacks that he will remember next time he thinks of misbehaving.” Damon said seriously.<br/>
-“okay I agree but don’t ever expect me to spank one of our children. I won’t do it.” Elena said sternly.<br/>
-“and I would never ask you to do that. I am willing to be the bad guy when it concerns disciplining our sons.” Damon promised and pecked his wife’s lips.<br/>
-“when are doing it?” Elena asked the dreaded question.<br/>
-“I will deal with him before dinner. Knowing Aiden, I am sure he won’t be able to eat anything while he is nervous. I will get him out of his misery and then we will have dinner.” Damon said and climbed the stairs to his eldest room.<br/>
*****************<br/>
Aiden sat up in his bed and felt his heart beating harshly against his ribcage. He heard his father coming downstairs and was sure that the man will be furious with him. So when the door’s knob turned and Damon’s large frame took the whole space, Aiden swallowed and tried to greet his father.<br/>
-“Hello Daddy.” Aiden said weakly.<br/>
-“Hi champ.” Damon said and entered the room. He sat next to his son on the boy’s bed “so, how was school today?” Damon asked causally.<br/>
-“didn't mom inform you about what happened today?” Aiden asked softly while keeping his eyes on the floor.<br/>
-“yes of course she did. But I want to hear the story from you.”<br/>
-“I got in a fight today and beat the boy pretty bad.” Aiden mumbled to himself.<br/>
-“tsk tsk, I didn't hear you. Speak up and look me in the eye when talking.” Damon said sternly.<br/>
Aiden whimpered but nodded his head nonetheless. He repeated his words but louder this time.<br/>
-“and can you explain your actions to me little boy?”<br/>
Aiden hang his head and shook his head.<br/>
-“so you are telling me you beat a kid with no reason. I want the truth Aiden because right now I am really disappointed in your actions.”<br/>
The D word did it and Aiden let the tears he was stopping from falling. He covered his face with his little hands and sobbed in them. Damon sighed and transformed his son to his lap. He hugged his son and patted his back in an attempt to calm him. He didn't even announce his decision concerning Aiden’s action and the little boy made him feel guilty already. Damon sighed and shook his head, what he was doing was for his son’s well being.<br/>
He pushed Aiden gently away from his chest and looked at him in the eye. His son’s eyes that matched his in colour were red from crying and looked very sad.<br/>
-“tell me the truth Aiden, why did you do it?” Damon asked gently this time.<br/>
-“no reason Daddy, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him that much.” Aiden said apologetically.<br/>
Damon knew his son was lying to him. He was sure Aiden was keeping his some of the story to himself. Damon decided to let his son for now as it wasn’t the time to pressure him.<br/>
-“okay when you decide to tell me the truth you will know where you know where to find me.” Damon paused and moved his son to stand in front of him.<br/>
-“now we will discuss your punishment. Your mother told me you are suspended for three days and would serve detention for two weeks. For the three days of your suspension you will come with me to the office and do whatever task I assign you. Also, for that duration you will be grounded so when we arrive home you will come directly to your room which means no TV, no video games or toys are allowed. When you go back to your school I expect you to write an apology to your headmaster and the boy you hit...”<br/>
-“but daddy I would never write a letter to that boy.” Aiden pouted and crossed his arms.<br/>
-“it is not a question buddy, you are writing that letter whether you like it or not. You know the rule in this house. When you wrong someone you apologize to them no matter what, unless that person wronged you too. Then we will try and solve the problem differently.”<br/>
Aiden was going to say something but then shook his head and said with a defeated voice “I will write it Daddy.”<br/>
Damon didn't like the tone of his son’s voice but needed to carry on with his stern lecture. He needed his son to understand that the truth is always the best solution. He knew his son was lying to him and isn’t telling the whole truth.<br/>
-“now we will go to the last part of your punishment.” Damon said trying to regain his composure. This was the hard part of their conversation. “You are getting a spanking Aiden.” Damon stated without baiting around the bunch.<br/>
Damon watched as his son’s face turned white as sheet and he looked at his father with a shocked expression.<br/>
-“I am sorry Daddy, please don’t spank me.” Aiden pleaded his case even if he knew that his father would never budge on a decision he already took.<br/>
-“do you remember the last time you got in trouble? What did I say I would do next time you find yourself in trouble?”<br/>
-“you said you would spank me.” Aiden said with his cheeks burning in embarrassment.<br/>
-“so over my knee.” Damon ordered his son.<br/>
With shaking legs Aiden placed himself over his father’s knee and tried to get as comfortable as he can. Damon took a deep breath and reached under his son to unclasp the boy’s jeans. He felt his son’s tremble and felt like the worst father on earth. How could he do that to his son?<br/>
It for Aiden’s benefit, don’t be silly. Don’t back off now and carry on.<br/>
Damon rubbed his son’s back soothingly and sighed when his son relaxed.<br/>
-“I love you Aiden. I would never hurt you. You know that, right?”<br/>
-“yes Daddy I know.”<br/>
With another deep breath, Damon let his left hand resting on his son’s back and lifted his right one. He raised it and smacked his son’s backside soundly. Aiden response was in the form of a strained gasp.<br/>
-“smack next time you decide to beat someone smack I suggest you remember the position you are currently in smack you need to think smack before acting smack. I didn't raise you to be a violent child smack. I would never allow my boys to solve problems with fists smack.”<br/>
-“I am so sorry Daddy. Please stop it hurts.” Aiden said through his tears.<br/>
Damon hardened his heart against his son’s pitiful cries and pulled down his briefs. He winced when he saw the pink colour of his son’s backside.<br/>
-“keep those legs down Aiden. I won’t warn you again.” Damon warned before placing the final six slaps.<br/>
By the time Damon finished the spanking, Aiden was sobbing hard. Damon adjusted his son’s clothes. He allowed the crying boy few minutes before he gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly against his chest.<br/>
-“shhhhhh, it is okay. It is over now. You are forgiven” Damon whispered in his son’s ear.<br/>
He stood up from his son’s bed and started pacing with the blue eyed boy in his arms. Fifteen minutes later Aiden was calm enough and his sobs turned to faint sniffles.<br/>
-“are you still mad Daddy?” Aiden asked weakly.<br/>
-“no of course not baby, I was never mad at you. But you need to make better decisions in the future son. I don’t support violence Aiden and would never do it. So I suggest you shape your behaviour.”<br/>
-“I promise I would never do it again.”<br/>
-“good for you champ. Are you okay son?” Damon asked in concern.<br/>
-“my butt hurts.” Aiden whined childishly.<br/>
Damon laughed out loud at his son’s words and shook his head. He knew immediately that everything is good between them. It was a long night but hopefully it won’t get repeated soon.<br/>
-“it meant to hurt. Honestly the sole purpose of a spanking is for your bum to hurt.” Damon said teasingly.<br/>
-“Daaaaaaady” Damon laughed and putted his son on the bed.<br/>
- “rest a little then come down for dinner.” Damon said and kissed his son’s forehead.<br/>
-“can you stay a little?”<br/>
Damon nodded his head and cuddled with his son on the bed. He breathed deeply in his son’s hair and wished that he will always be a good parent. It was hard to balance your roles between the loving parent and the strict parent but hopefully he will manage keeping a good relationship with his sons.<br/>
*******<br/>
This is my first spanking story. What do you think? Did you love it? Do you think I should continue it? Give me your honest feedback so I can decide what to do. Your feedback will tell me if I should continue or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I hope you are doing well and you are healthy and safe.<br/>Here is a new chapter of our beautiful family!<br/>Enjoy!<br/>***********<br/>Aiden scrunched up his face and tried to pull away from the preying fingers that were tickling him. He was aware that Sam, his little brother was the one responsible for annoying him. He huffed and opened his blue eyes. He glared at Sam and asked in a huff. <br/>“Why are you annoying me, Sam? I am trying to sleep here.” <br/>“It is dinner time and mom sent me to get you.” <br/>“And couldn't you do it without putting your fingers on my face?” Aiden complained. <br/>“Then it wouldn’t be fun.” Sam pouted. <br/>Aiden shook his head at his brother’s response and reached over to ruffle the little boy’s hair. <br/>“Hey lay off. You ruined my hair.” Sam protested while fixing his messy black hair. <br/>Aiden smiled and made a move to sit up on his bed only to wince when his still tender behind brushed against the rough fabric of the covers. <br/>“Are you okay?” Sam asked in concern.<br/>“Yes I am fine, let’s just go.” <br/>The two boys made their way downstairs and sat on their designed seats at the dinner table. Elena looked towards Aiden and gave him a kind smile.<br/>“I hope you are hungry, sweetie because I made your favourite dishes tonight.” <br/>“Of course mommy, I am famished. Thank you so much.” Aiden thanked her and started eating. <br/>During dinner time, Damon noticed that Aiden wasn’t his bubbly self. He didn't even respond to his little brother teasing which was abnormal. Usually the two would get on the nerves of each other until one of their parents threatens them with some form of punishment.<br/>  After dinner was over and the boys helped Elena in clearing the table, Damon nodded towards his eldest and motioned for Aiden to follow him. Once both sat on the couch in Damon’s office, the latter pulled his son into his lap and looked the boy in the eyes.<br/>“What’s wrong, champ?” <br/>“Nothing, Daddy.” Aiden said with a smile on his face.<br/>“Don’t lie to me Aiden.” Damon said sternly, apparently his son developed a new habit in lying to him and that needed to end soon. “Now, tell me my boy, what’s on your mind?” Damon asked gently.<br/>“You are still angry at me, Dad.” Aiden stated.<br/>“What did bring you to that stupid conclusion?” Damon frowned.<br/>“I don’t know, I just feel it.” Aiden said sadly with tears gathering already in his deep blue eyes.<br/>“Is it because I gave you a spanking?” Damon raised an eyebrow at his son, waiting for a response.<br/>“No, it is not like that. The spanking hurt me. But I didn't like you disappointed in me.” Aiden said innocently. <br/>Damon shook his head and smiled. He hugged his son closer to his chest.<br/>“Look Aiden, I want you to answer a question for me. Can you do it?” <br/>“Yes, Daddy.” <br/>“Why do you think I spanked you?” <br/>“Because I acted wrong and was so bad that you have to hit me.” <br/>Damon grunted in displeasure and moved his son to sit in front of him so they would talk face to face.<br/>“First of all, I didn't hit you Aiden. I spanked you and there is a difference between the two acts. I just disciplined you baby and it was because you deserved it. You know what the best thing is about getting a spanking? The slate would be clean. All your misbehaviour would be forgiven and we start a new page. I was disappointed in your actions, but now it’s over. I love you so much to be mad at you.” Damon said sincerely and hoped his son could sense his honesty. <br/>Aiden threw his arms around his father’s neck and hugged him as tightly as he could with his little arms. The two stay like that for few moments until Damon pushed his son from his chest gently.<br/>“Okay little boy, it is bedtime.” <br/>“Oh no Daddy, it is just eight. I go to bed at nine, remember?” Aiden protested.<br/>“You are grounded which means you go to bed early, remember?” Damon laughed at the pout on his son’s face “also you are going with me to the office tomorrow. You will need all your energy my little assistant.” Damon said with an evil gleam in his eyes. <br/>“I will be you assistant!” Aiden exclaimed in horror because he knew that being his father’s assistant will leave him with a sore body for days. Well maybe he was a little bit exaggerating, but the man was really demanding. <br/>“Yes, I gave Natalie a vacation for the next three days, and you will work instead of her.” Damon tried to keep his face straight when his son’s eyes got bigger than saucers. He knew Aiden was dreading the work he was going to do. But Damon wasn’t that evil, and he won’t push his ten years old boy past his capacities. <br/>“Will you pay me at least?” Aiden asked as he got up from his seat on the couch. <br/>“You are pushing it, my boy.” Damon said as he ushered his son out of the room “go to your room and change into your pyjamas. Your mom and I will be there in ten minutes to say goodnight.” <br/>Aiden nodded his head and followed his father’s instruction. The talk with his Dad made him feel lighter. At least he knew his father still loves him and would always forgive him even when he is being naughty. <br/>************<br/>The next morning in the Salvatore’s household was a hectic one with two boys running around the house trying to put on clothes. Elena was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family and smiling at her husband who was chasing Sam who had his pants on his head. As the two entered the kitchen, Elena reached over and grabbed her son’s little arm. Sam came to a halt and looked with his hazel eyes at his mom.<br/>“Good morning mommy.”<br/>“Good morning sweetie, can I know why are you giving your father a hard time this early in the morning?” Elena asked from her kneeling position in front of her son.  <br/>“I don’t want to go to day-care and Dad wouldn’t listen to me.” Sam explained seriously.<br/>“And why would you take such a decision?” Elena asked in a serious voice. She respected her son’s words and would always talk to him like a little man. <br/>“I have some issues at school, and I am too tired to solve them today.” Sam said dramatically.<br/>“Okay I am out of here. I don’t know from where my five years old learned those words and honestly it’s quite disturbing to know that your son has issues.” Damon rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to Aiden’s room. He was sure that Sam was being over dramatic and tried to find some excuse to stay home.<br/>“May I ask why you are wearing your suit Aiden?” Damon asked as he entered the boy’s room. <br/>“The assistant’s boss needs to look handsome, Daddy.” Aiden said nonchalantly and continued brushing his hair. <br/>Damon sighed and reached for the brush to help his son so they can leave for work. His two sons were acting weirdly this morning, and he needed to get out from here as soon as possible. <br/>After breakfast Damon sent Aiden to wait for him in the car, and he went to his office to gather his papers. He came downstairs and found Elena struggling to put a jacket on a fussing Sam. <br/>“Hey Sam, do you want to sit on the naughty chair before going to your school?” Damon said sternly.<br/>“No Daddy, I am sorry.” Sam said and let his mother adjust his clothes.<br/>“Good boy.” Damon said with a smile. <br/>“How come Aiden can go with you to the office, and I can’t.” The little boy finally burst and asked the question that was in his mind since morning.<br/>Both parents looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Now they can understand the issues their youngest was having. <br/>“Aiden isn’t going to have fun baby. He is there to help me, and helping me while I am in boss mode is torture.” Damon explained to his son. <br/>“When will I visit you?” Sam asked.<br/>“Next week after day-care, we will go to visit Daddy together, and then we will come home.” Elena answered this time.<br/>Damon laughed at his son as he jumped in happiness and ran out of the house and climbed in Elena’s car. <br/>“So, are you really going to torture my little sweet boy?” Elena eyed her husband wryly. <br/>“Maybe I will.” Damon teased her.<br/>“No, you won’t.”  Elena countered.<br/>“Give me a reason to change my mind.” <br/>Elena hugged him and kissed him on the lips “and now did you change your mind?” <br/>“yes I change it, a little.” Damon laughed when his wife smacked his arm and walked to her car. Teasing her was always hilarious. <br/>*********************<br/>Aiden was following his father to his office, but he stopped as he saw his uncle. <br/>“Uncle Stefan!” The little boy exclaimed and ran into the man’s waiting arms. <br/>“Hello little man, what are you doing here?” Stefan asked as he carried his nephew to Damon’s office.<br/>“I volunteered today to be my father’s assistant.”<br/>Damon snorted at his son’s responses and gave him the “really! Are you kidding me?” look. <br/>“Okay okay, I am here because Daddy is being mean and punished me.” Aiden said with a pitiful pout on his face.<br/>“And what did you do to unleash your father’s anger?” Stefan asked.<br/>“I punched a little boy.” Damon cleared his throat “well, you can say I beat him a little.” Damon cleared his throat once again “okay Daddy I will tell him the whole story.” Aiden sighed and proceeded in telling his Uncle what happened yesterday. <br/>“He is so your son.” Stefan shook his head and put the little boy on the floor. <br/>“Are you leaving me here, Uncle?” Aiden said to Stefan sadly. <br/>“I am out of here. Good luck champ.” Stefan kissed the boy’s cheek and moved to the door, but before he exited he eyed his brother sternly “don’t be hard on the boy. He is just ten.” <br/>“No promises.” Damon answered then looked to his son after the office’s door was closed. “Go to the cafeteria and bring me one cup of black coffee.” Damon ordered and turned on his computer. <br/>Aiden smirked and exited the office. He went to the Cafeteria and found the workers mingling with each other. He went to his father’s general director and hugged him.<br/>“Hello Uncle Alaric how is you?” Aiden said sweetly.<br/>“Hello little man, what are you doing here?” <br/>“I am here to help Daddy.” Aiden said proudly. <br/>“Good, so go and fetch him a coffee before he comes looking for you, and you won’t like it if he comes for you, believe me.” Alaric stifled a laugh as the little boy nodded and hurried to the coffee machine. <br/>“You are late” was the words that Damon said when his son entered. <br/>“I met Uncle Alaric, and we talked a little. He said hello.” <br/>Damon shook his head as he knew the intentions of Aiden. The boy was trying to waste time in talking to workers. <br/>“See those files on the table?” Damon nodded towards the coffee table “I want you to order them alphabetically for me.” <br/>Aiden sighed and went to seat on the couch. He was sure that these stacks of files would keep him busy for the whole day.<br/>“Hey, don’t look so sad. We will have lunch with your Uncles Stephan and Alaric at MacDonald’s.” Damon said, trying to cheer his son. He doesn't like to see his boy sad. He smiled when Aiden’s eyes lit up in excitement. <br/>************<br/>By five O’clock that day Damon was carrying a very exhausted Aiden. The boy spent all day between ordering the files and putting them in separate stacks and bringing his father coffee. After lunch and a little play with his Uncle, the boy took a nap. When he woke up he continued his work. <br/>“Did you have fun today?” Damon asked as he started driving.<br/>“Yes Daddy, it was a fun day. Apart from working which was tiring.” Aiden answered with a yawn as he was still tired even after his nap.<br/>“Well it’s the point of your punishment, isn’t it?” <br/>“Can you stop reminding me of that, Dad?” Aiden groaned in annoyance.<br/>“Then I wouldn’t have any fun, would I?” Damon laughed at the sour look that crossed his son’s face.<br/>“We are home.” Damon announced and went to the kitchen where he found Elena preparing dinner. He sneaked up behind her and hugged her. <br/>“Hello, darling!” Elena said smiling and kissed her husband.<br/>“Gross!” Aiden said in disgust and opened the fridge to get orange juice. <br/>Elena laughed and kissed her son’s cheeks then squeezed him tightly to her chest “I love you so much my dear.” <br/>“Where is my other champ?” Damon asked his wife.<br/>“He is in the corner.” Elena answered as she put vegetables in the heated pan.<br/>“And why is that?” Damon frowned. Usually they don’t send their children to the corner unless they do something really bad. <br/>“We need to speak with him because he got in a fight today.” Elena said and led the way to the living room.<br/>“Someone is so getting spanked today.” Aiden sang song as he followed his parents.<br/>Damon glared at his son and gave him a warning look, “and maybe you will join him.” <br/>Aiden shook his head and grabbed his bottom protectively “I am going to my room. Have fun, and when dinner is ready call me.” The boy ran upstairs fearing for his vulnerable behind. <br/>Damon shook his head and entered the living room to find his youngest facing the wall. <br/>“Come here little boy.” Damon said sternly. He expected to see tears streaming down his son’s face with a regretful look, but what he saw made him groan as it would be a long day. His son was wearing a stubborn look which means trouble. <br/>“What?” Sam said with his hands resting on his hips. <br/>“Drop the attitude, my boy. Explain what happened, and I expect the truth.” Damon said sternly. <br/>“I told you this morning I have issues at school but noooo you didn't believe me and send me anyway.”<br/>“I am tired of that Sam, what issues my little boy has at school?” Elena coaxed her son gently.<br/>“Okay that bully boy Nate stool my girlfriend.” <br/>Elena and Damon felt their jaws hitting the floor. <br/>“Girlfriend??” Elena said puzzled. <br/>“Well, my ex-girlfriend actually.” Sam corrected his mother.<br/>Damon rubbed his face in frustration. He was getting tired from this shit. He beckoned his son and sat him on his lap. <br/>“Tell me the story from the beginning.” Damon ordered his son. <br/>“There is a girl in my class, her name is Amelia. She always wore cute dresses and put her hair in pigtails. I liked her and asked her to be my girlfriend. We gave each other bracelets we made in class so everyone knew we are together. We were really happy until she told me we need to get married.” <br/>Elena choked on her own breath and Damon laughed out loud. It was impossible to hold his stern demeanour when his son was talking like a little man. <br/>“Oh my god! What happened after she asked you to marry her?” <br/>“I refused of course, Mommy. To get married I need to work and buy her a diamond ring and also find an avenue for the weeding. All of that is a lot of responsibility for a little guy like me. She said it was okay, and we can still be together until I grow up and find a good job.” Sam said with stress in his voice which made Damon laugh harder.<br/>“Today in recess I saw her with Nate holding his hand and laughing with him. My heart was broken and I punched him in anger. Also I broke up with her because I can’t be with a cheater.” Sam said sadly. <br/>“Oh my baby, they broke your heart.” Elena took Sam from his father and hugged him to her chest while Damon was wiping his tears from laughing so much. <br/>After the emotional encounter had ended, Damon wore his stern expression once again. <br/>“What did your teacher give you as punishment?” <br/>“I am grounded from recess for a week.” Sam pouted.<br/>“Good, and you are also going to be grounded for week which means no playing video games or going out with friends. Am I clear?” <br/>“Yes Daddy.” Sam said obediently. <br/>“You know why I did punish you?” Damon asked. He always made sure that his sons know exactly why they are being disciplined. <br/>“Yes because I punched a boy and violence is a big no in our house.” Sam answered. <br/>“I am happy to know you still remember the rules, and I hope you won’t break them again.” Damon warned his son. He knew that he should have spanked his son, but it was unfair to the little boy as he didn't warn him beforehand like he did his brother.  <br/>Damon looked at his wife and shook his head. His sons were growing up and he needed to enforce the rules. <br/>“I think we need to have a family meeting. I can’t have my sons fighting every day. It is really energy draining.” <br/>Elena nodded her head in agreement and went to fetch her eldest son so they can have a family meeting. They needed to discuss the new rules with their children. <br/>**************<br/>This is chapter two! <br/>I hope you loved it! <br/>Also I will be happy if you give me your honest reviews. Because your opinions give me energy to write more. <br/>Until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! <br/>I hope you are all doing fine. <br/>Here is a new chapter! <br/>Enjoy!<br/>*********<br/>“Aiden read the words I wrote on the board.” Damon instructed his son who was sitting next to his brother on the couch facing the white board, where their father wrote with bold letters “The rules of my household”. <br/>“The rules that you had better follow in home: -no disrespecting adults.<br/>                                                                      -no lying for any reason.<br/>                                                                      -no disobeying. <br/>                                                                       -no cussing or saying bad words.<br/>Before Aiden could continue reading Damon raised his hand and stopped him. <br/>“Those are the main rules in our home and I hope you would never cross them because then my dear children you will face severe consequences which we will cover later. Go on Aiden resume your reading.” <br/>“The rules that you had better follow in school or outside: -never hurt anyone physically.<br/>                                                                                                          -never hurt anyone with harmful words.” <br/>Aiden finished the two sentences that were written on the board and looked expectedly at his father. Damon took a deep breath and stared right in his sons’ eyes.<br/>“And here we come to the reason for this meeting. For the last two days, you two broke a major rule and hurt other humans who happened to be your classmates. I know you did it for a good reason at least in your minds. But believe me, it was anything but right. Aiden you are ten years old already which means that you will start developing new abilities by the age of fourteen, and you will become a vampire by the age of eighteen.” Damon paused, letting his words to sink in before he continued talking once again “I know it seems like a long time away, but in reality, it is not. You need to learn control because one day you will become too powerful, and one shove from you can kill a human, and we don’t want that.  You are already stronger than your friends. So from today, I will be stern with you boys. I thought that scolding and some grounding will do the trick, but apparently, I was wrong. Any misbehaviour or rule breaking will be dealt with immediately and swiftly. There won’t be any free jail tickets after today, am I clear Sam?” <br/>“Yes Daddy.” The little boy answered while nodding his head.<br/>“Good, do you know what that means? It means that next time you decide that punching a boy is wise, you will get a spanking.” Damon clarified his last statement. <br/>The little boy gasped and covered his mouth. It was quite comically that Damon had a hard time containing his laugher. Aiden rolled his eyes at his brother’s overdramatic reaction and turned his attention to his father who start writing once again on the board. <br/>“This time, I will be the one reading.” Damon said as he closed the marker and looked at his boys. “Breaking any main rule will mean you get a spanking directly without any negotiation and based on the level of you offence, I may add some other punishments. Cursing, mouthing off to adults, or giving me or your mother attitude will cost you a spanking and a mouth washing with vinegar. I wish I made myself clear, any questions?” <br/>Damon wasn’t surprised when Sam’s hand shot up and he bounced on his seat chanting “me! daddy me! I have a question.”<br/>“Go ahead and ask champ.” Damon permitted as he closed the marker and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Sam to speak.<br/>“If you or my mother cussed, would you get a spanking?” Sam asked seriously. <br/>Elena who kept silent until now laughed at her son’s question but answered it with the same tone her son used.<br/>“Don’t worry baby. If me or your father slipped and cursed we will put a dollar in the cussing jar and that would be our punishment.” <br/>“So you won’t get a spanking. It is unfair.” Sam crossed his little arms against his chest and pouted. Damon reached over and ruffled his son’s hair.<br/>“Don’t get smart, little boy. Now, I believe that certain two little boys are grounded which means early bedtimes.” At the groans he received from his two sons, Damon fixed them with a stern look.<br/>“Are you breaking a rule already? Maybe you are too eager to test the new consequences.” The two boys’ eyes widened and they scrambled to get upstairs.<br/>“Hey! No running in the house.”  Elena said and got up from her seat on the couch.<br/>“It went better than I imagined.” Damon said as he put his arms around his wife’s waist.<br/>“Yes, hopefully our monsters won’t test us too soon. I don’t like seeing their tears.” <br/>“Really! You are not even the one who has to spank and discipline them.” <br/>“I need to stay the good mother who isn’t mean.” Elena said teasingly and made a run for the stairs.<br/>Damon rushed after her while throwing playful threats her way. <br/>**********<br/>One week later: <br/>The Salvatore household was calm and at peace. The two youngsters were outside playing with their bicycles and enjoying themselves since their grounding ended yesterday. Elena was at the library reading a new book and relaxing after a tiring day at work. Damon who came from work early that day sat in his office doing some paperwork.<br/>Like expected the silence and peace didn't last long as a piercing scream from Aiden cut through the air and made his parents drop everything and ran to the backyard. Elena was the first to get to the scene and was shocked to see her two boys crying, but her mother instincts made her ran towards Sam who was on the ground clutching his knee to his chest with blood covering his yellow shorts. <br/>“Sam, baby what’s wrong?” Elena asked as she hugged him to her chest. <br/>“I.....I.....fe..ll Mom...mmy” Sam said between his sobs. <br/>“It is okay, baby. You are strong. I am sure you will be fine.” Elena tried to reassure her distraught child. <br/>“Let me see, Sam.” Damon ordered his son as he crouched beside him on the grass.<br/>“It h..ur..ts Da..ddy.” Sam said and clutched his knee harder. <br/>“I know champ, but can you please be brave for Daddy? And let him see.” Damon spoke gently. <br/>With so much reluctance Sam took off his hands from around his injured knee and let his father take a look.  After assessing the damage, Damon deemed the gash in the boy’s knee wasn’t too deep and didn't need stitches. He gathered the boy in his arms and took him to the kitchen. He sat him on the counter and grabbed a white towel to clean the injury. Elena took bondage from the first aid kit and helped Damon wrap it around Sam’s knee after putting some disinfectant on it. <br/>By the time Damon finished, Sam was too tired and having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Damon passed him to Elena who took him in her arms and cradled him to her chest. She climbed the stairs to the little boy’s room and tucked him in his bed with the covers around him. <br/>“Stay with me Mommy.” Sam whispered, drowsily. <br/>“Of course baby, don’t worry, I am here.” Elena spoke gently while playing in the boy’s soft hair. <br/>Downstairs Damon was having trouble keeping himself from yelling at his scowling son. Aiden was giving his father attitude, and the man was at the end of his rope. <br/>“Tell me what’s up with you? Why are you scowling like this?” <br/>“Really Daddy! Can’t you see it?” Aiden spoke with so much sass in his voice that Damon didn't believe his ears.<br/>“Excuse me Mister! Aiden this is your first and last warning so I suggest you speak to me respectfully.” Damon warned.<br/>“Sam broke my bike Daddy. I love my bike so much, and he ruined it. He is a brat.” Aiden screamed at the top of his lungs.<br/>Damon took the steps separating him from the ten years old and took a grip on his arm. He turned him around and placed five hard smacks on the seat of his pants. Then he turned him back and looked him in the eye.<br/>“I know you are hurting from what happened, but that doesn't give you the right to call your brother a brat or yell at me. Am I understood?” <br/>“Yes Daddy, I am sorry.” Aiden spoke tearfully. <br/>Damon nodded his head and sat his son on the couch once again. Ha wanted desperately to hug his son, but he knew he can’t offer comfort until the end of his son’s punishment. <br/>“Now, I need you to answer this question honestly.” Damon waited until his son nodded in understanding before asking his question “did Sam ask permission before he climbed on your bike? Or did he do it behind your back?” <br/>Aiden squirmed in his seat and opened and closed his mouth multiple times. Damon narrowed his eyes in warning. <br/>“Yes Daddy, he asked permission before he climbed on my bike. He wanted to try it, saying it was way too cool so I let him.” Aiden said with his head bowed.<br/>Damon sat beside his son and tilted his chin gently. He made sure they were eye to eye before he started speaking. <br/>“So why did you call him brat? He didn't do it on purpose. He is hurt, Aiden.” Damon’s words affected the little boy and were enough to brought tears to his eyes.<br/>“I am sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it. I was mad that my bike was broken and said those words. I love Sam Daddy.” Aiden cried.<br/>“I know I know dear boy. Just watch your mouth before you speak, because words can really hurt. Besides we will fix your bike, and it will look like a new one.” Damon said gently.<br/>Aiden nodded and snuggled into his father’s chest. Minutes later, Damon pushed his son gently and hated himself for what he would say, but deep down, he knew it was necessary.  <br/>“You know that I have to punish you.” <br/>“What? Are you going to spank me Daddy? I said I am sorry. Please don’t spank me.” Aiden pleaded with his father. <br/>“No, I am not going to spank you. I think that seeing your bike broken is enough for now. But you are grounded for the weekend for calling your brother a brat. Consider yourself lucky I didn't wash your mouth with vinegar.” <br/>Aiden nodded his head sadly. Here goes his playing plans for the weekend. He needed to call Danny, his best friend and cancel on him. <br/>“Is Sam getting a spanking?” Aiden asked his father. <br/>Damon frowned and shook his head “no, of course not. He didn't do anything wrong and won’t be punished.” <br/>“WHAT? BUT HE BROKE MY BIKE!” Aiden exclaimed loudly. <br/>“I thought we agreed it was an accident. And for the last time, watch your mouth young man because I am really considering spanking this attitude out of you.” Damon warned his son. <br/>Aiden shook his head and ran upstairs. He entered his bedroom and flung himself on the bed. He felt betrayed. His brother was the centre of attention and always got away with trouble. He can’t believe his Dad. How can he forgive Sam after the offence he committed? While he got punished for saying the truth, his brother was a brat, but they just can’t see it.<br/>Of course the answer was easy. His parents loved Sam more than him. He was their favourite and they would always be on his side. With that conclusion on his mind, Aiden cried himself to sleep. <br/>*********<br/>With blue sad eyes, Aiden watched through the window his friends playing and having fun on the playground while he sat in his room forbidden from leaving the house. He sighed in annoyance as he heard the knock on his door and grunted a response. “Come in.” <br/>Sam peeked through his brother’s door and greeted him with a smile. <br/>“Hey! Mom said you have to finish your homework before lunch.” <br/>“I am bored, and my homework is too hard.” Aiden complained with his head between his hands. <br/>“Maybe I can help you.” Sam suggested, coming in and sitting on his brother’s desk chair. <br/>At his brother’s words, an evil plan formed in Aiden’s head and he smirked.<br/>“You can’t help me Sam, but I would be happy if you keep me company.” Aiden said with fake enthusiasm. <br/>“Of course I will stay with you, Aiden.” Sam accepted his brother’s offer with a smile. <br/>“You can colour on that sheet while I go to my mom and ask her to help me with homework.” Aiden said casually and ran to his mom leaving behind him a very confused Sam. He was asked to keep his brother company, but the boy had left. With a shrug, he took Aiden’s pencils’ case and started colouring.<br/>At the kitchen table, Elena was helping Aiden put the last touches to his physics project. The boy was happy with the last result of his solar system model. He looked up at his mother and gave her a large grin. <br/>“Thank you so much mom. I hope that Mrs. Green will like my work.” <br/>“I am sure she will love it, baby. It is an A grade project.” Elena winked at her son and started clearing the table from all their working tools. <br/>Moments later, a very happy Sam came running into the room with a paper in his hand.<br/>“Look Aiden I coloured this for you. It is an apology for breaking your bike.” Sam extended his hand towards his brother anticipating the boy’s reaction. <br/>“Oh my god Sam! What did you do?” Aiden gasped “This is my history homework! Why did you colour on it?” <br/>Sam looked at his brother with a shocked expression “but you were the one who told me I can.........” <br/>But before the little boy could continue his sentence, Elena interrupted him. <br/>“What happened here?” she asked with her hands on her hips. <br/>“Sam coloured on my history homework. I have to redo it because of him.” Aiden accused his brother. <br/>Sam covered his mouth in shock. He can’t believe his brother lied to their mom. Elena turned to her youngest and asked.<br/>“Is it true Sam? Did you colour on your brother’s homework?” <br/>“Yes mom, I coloured on the paper, but I didn't do it on purpose. Aiden was the one who gave me permission to do it.” Sam said pleading with his eyes for Elena to believe him. <br/>“Are you really expecting me to believe that, Sam?” Elena looked at him with a disbelieving stare. <br/>“But I am telling the truth mom. Please.” Sam tried again. <br/>“I suggest you stop lying, little boy. I think it is best you go and wait for your Daddy in your room.” Elena said sternly. <br/>With a sad nod, Sam complied and climbed the stairs to his room leaving behind him a confused Elena. She can’t believe that her sweet little boy did something like that. She sighed and turned to her other son. <br/>“Go to your room too Aiden and try to work on your homework. I am sorry your brother acted like this.” Elena smiled gently. <br/>“It is okay mom. I am not mad at Sam, he is still a child.” Aiden said innocently. <br/>“My baby becomes a big boy with a good heart.” Elena said proudly and hugged her son who started feeling guilty for what he did, but he just pushed it away and hugged his mother back before he went to his room. <br/>Once in the privacy of his room, Aiden smirked in satisfaction. Finally he was able to get his revenge from the bike accident. He balled the paper in his hand and threw it in the trash. He lay on his bed and sighed happily. <br/>**********<br/>That evening Damon came home in a really bad mood. He has a long day with one of his associates which made his day a very bad one. And if you know Damon Salvatore, you will be wise and stay away from him. So when Elena told him what happened between his two boys to say he was angry would be the understatement of the year. <br/>“I just went over rules with them days ago. How can Sam break them so easily? Maybe it is time this little boy gets his bottom warmed.” Damon said as he paced back and forth in the room. <br/>Elena stood up from the bed and went to her husband’s side. She stood next to him and took his hand in hers. <br/>“Remember that we are talking about Sam. He rarely acts up and he is so sweet. I am sure he didn't mean it. But I am with you on this. He needs to be disciplined so he won’t repeat his mistakes.” <br/>Damon sighed and hugged Elena to his chest. He was really tired and wanted to just sleep and let everything else go, but he knew that he needed to take care of his son’s punishment first. <br/>“I hate doing this.” Damon murmured against Elena’s hair. <br/>“I know, but you gave rules and consequences. It is not right to back off now.” Elena reassured him, using her gentle and soothing voice. She was aware of the hardships her husband faces every single day and did her best to ease his mind during the afternoons when he comes back to the house. <br/>“Okay okay I am not backing off or anything. I think I have a spanking to give before dinner.” Damon said and pulled away from the embrace. <br/>“Just stay calm and try to be gentle with him. He is still a little boy.” Elena said as Damon walked to the bathroom to freshen up a little. <br/>“Don’t worry; I am not going to hurt him. I would never punish the boys when I am angry.” Damon spoke seriously “about the gentle part, I am afraid there is nothing gentle about getting a spanking. It supposed to hurt, remember?” Damon said teasingly.  Elena threw a pillow his way and narrowed her eyes. <br/>“Don’t be mean Damon.” <br/>Damon leaned over and kissed his wife. He played a little with her hair. “Wish me luck.” He kissed her one last time and left the room. Elena went to the kitchen and turned the music’s volume while preparing dinner. She didn't want to hear her baby boy crying. It was really hard. <br/>Sam heard the dreaded nock on his door. He sat up on his bed and watched as his father came inside and closed the door behind him. One look at his son’s face made Damon consider changing his mind. Sam eyes were puffy and red from crying. He was different from his brother. Aiden was always playing the tough guy and would always turn his hurt to bad attitude and mouthing off which made dealing with him easier. Meanwhile Sam wasn’t the type who can hide his emotions. He was an open book and dealing with him was always harder.<br/>“Didn't we go over the rules just a few days ago?” Damon asked and sat beside Sam on the bed. <br/>“Yes, we did Daddy. But I didn't do anything wrong.” <br/>“So you mean that colouring on your brother’s homework isn’t wrong in your opinion.” Damon spoke in confusion. <br/>“Daddy, I didn't do it on purpose. Aiden gave me permission to do it.” Sam tried to speak with sincerity. <br/>“Look son; today was a very bad day for me. Please don’t lie to me. You want me to believe that Aiden gave you permission to colour on his homework? This is ridiculous, boy.” <br/>Damon missed the look of hurt that crossed Sam’s face as he was getting really frustrated. Sam wiped his eyes from any residual tears and looked at his father sadly.<br/>“Are you going to spank me?” Sam asked defeated. <br/>“Yes Sam. It is what you deserve for your misbehaviour. I promise it will be okay, and you will be forgiven, baby.” Damon spoke gently this time.<br/>Sam nodded and without a word got up and stood in front of his father. Damon took the boy’s arms gently and guided him over his lap. He took a deep breath and lowered his son’s denim shorts. It was better to get it over. With that thought in mind, he raised his hand and brought it down on the bottom in front of him. It broke his heart when Sam whimpered in pain. <br/>This time Damon didn't bother himself with lecturing his son and focused on just carrying on with the task at hand. Damon made sure he peppered his son’s behind and covered every inch of it with stinging slaps. He reserved the last five smacks to the boy’s sit spots. <br/>Sam was having hard time controlling his sobs; he didn't even notice that his father had ended the punishment until he felt the fabric of his pants brushing against his tender skin. <br/>Damon allowed his son a few minutes to compose himself then made the move to cuddle him to his chest, but unlike Aiden, the little boy didn't let his father hug him and pushed him away. He got up from Damon’s lap and crawled under his covers. At this moment, Damon felt his heart breaking to tiny pieces. He had hurt his son to the point where the boy didn't accept his comfort. He felt like a monster. <br/>“Did I hurt you badly?” Damon asked hoarsely, barely keeping the tears gathering in his eyes from falling.  <br/>“No Daddy, you didn't hurt me. It is just my heart that is hurting.” Sam said through tears.<br/>“Huh?” Damon said with confusion. <br/>“I didn't lie Daddy, but you wouldn’t believe me.”<br/>“Let’s not start again little boy.” Damon said, forcing himself to be stern.  <br/>Sam just buried his face in his pillow and wished for his father to leave him alone. His butt was hurting, his heart was broken. He was really sad. No one believed him, and that was very hurtful.<br/>**************<br/>What do you think about this chapter? <br/>I really want to hear your opinions. What do you think will happen next? <br/>Until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>How are you doing? I hope you are all fine and safe in these crazy times.<br/>I noticed I had never put a disclaimer on this work so here it is. <br/>I don't own any of the characters in this book. I just own the ones I created from my imagination. <br/>Here is another chapter! <br/>Enjoy and leave reviews! I am dying to hear your opinions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did the punishment go?” Elena asked her husband as she putted the last touches to the dinner table. <br/>“Well, I don’t know what happened but I am sure that my little boy hates me now.” Damon said with his head between his hands while he took his seat at the head of the table. <br/>Elena furrowed her eyebrows and dried her hands with the kitchen towel before taking a seat next to Damon. She leaned against his shoulder and asked softly. “Why are thinking like this? What did happen upstairs?” <br/>“I made sure that I didn't hurt him. I just spanked him like I did with Aiden. I didn't do anything out of ordinary. But at the end, he refused my comfort. He didn't even accept my hug.” Damon said with distress visible in his voice. <br/>“Aiden and Sam are different in many ways, Damon. Maybe he was hurt with the idea that he was punished and couldn't bring himself to terms with this new form of discipline. Sam is sensitive and always needs more time than his brother to adjust with new things. I am sure that by dinner time he will be okay.” Elena tried to reassure her husband as best as she can. <br/>“He was insisting that he didn't do it even after the punishment was over.” Damon shared with his wife.<br/>“Really? It is strange. Sam usually isn’t that stubborn.” <br/>“Yes I know which left me wondering if we were wrong in our decision.” Damon stood from his chair and opened the fridge to drink some blood. He was really thirsty and there is nothing better than a glass of cold blood. <br/>“What are implying Damon? Do you think Aiden played us?” Elena said with a frown on her face.<br/>“I am not throwing any accusation here Elena, but I am sure there is something missing here and I will discover it.” Damon said and took the first sip from his glass. He felt the cold liquid washing his dry throat and he sighed in bliss. <br/>That night at the Salvatore dinner table the atmosphere was very tense. Sam who was always chattering and laughing was sitting quietly with his hands crossed over his chest. Aiden was wearing a guilty expression on his face and just sat there playing with his food. His stomach was knotted, and he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. <br/>“Did you not like the food Sammy?” Elena was the first to break the awkward silence that descended on her table. <br/>“May I be excused?” Sam asked his father ignoring his mother’s question. <br/>“No, you may not. You can’t leave this table until you eat at least half the food on your plate. This is the rule.” Damon remaindered his son sternly. He didn't like his son’s attitude and was getting fed up with his behaviour. <br/>“I am not hungry.” Sam said, daring his father to respond. <br/>“I don’t care if you are hungry or not Sam. You need to eat your food and that’s final.” Damon then looked to his other son and fixed him with a stern look “my words are directed to you too Aiden. I want that plate empty by the end of dinner or we will have problems. Am I clear?” Damon said with a voice full of resolve. <br/>“Yes Dad.” Aiden nodded his head and started forcing small bits into his upset stomach.<br/>“Well?” Damon arched an eyebrow waiting for his youngest response. <br/>“Come on Sammy, you have to eat your dinner so you can go with us tomorrow to the water park. I am sure that Lily will be delighted to play with you.” Elena tried to coax her son before the situation could escalate more. <br/>“I said I am not hungry.” Sam shouted and slammed his spoon on the table which resulted in him knocking his soup bowl on the ground and shattering it to small pieces. The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed around the room. <br/>“That’s it.” Damon said angrily and rose from his chair. He grabbed his son’s arm trying to not squeeze it too hard and led him towards an empty corner in the living room. <br/>“You stay here and think about your actions. Don’t you dare move before I give you permission.” Damon instructed his son and went back to the dining room. He noticed that Elena finished clearing the floor and Aiden was eating his last bits of food. <br/>“I am so proud of you son for not acting up and minding your manners.” Damon said and gave his son a smile. <br/>“Thank you Daddy.” Aiden swallowed hard and hang his head. Would his father be proud when he finds out the truth? “I want to go to my room.” Aiden whispered.  <br/>“Go ahead. Find some book or comic magazine to read. Don’t touch any of your games. You are still grounded.” Damon said to his son. <br/>“Yes Daddy I know. I won’t touch any games, I promise.” Aiden said with a small voice and proceeded towards the stairs. On his way, he casted a look and saw Sam standing in the corner. He felt his heart dropping, and he hurried to his room. <br/>Damon watched as his son climbed the stairs and disappeared around the corner then he slumped on his chair with a sigh.<br/>“There is something definitely wrong going on.” Elena stated and sat next to Damon.<br/>“Yes I know. And we need to find it quickly.” <br/>“I think you need to go and deal with Sam first. His display on the dinner table was unacceptable. Tomorrow is a new day, and the truth always comes out.” Elena said with a gentle smile on her face. She was trying to ease off her husband’s nerves. <br/>“As if he doesn't already hate me.” Damon groaned and stood up. <br/>“It is okay. He will come around. You punishing him mean you are doing right by him. If you don’t keep the boys in line they will go wild. And we can’t let that happen.” Elena reasoned with her grim looking husband. <br/>“You are right, but believe me it didn't make things any easier.” Damon hugged his wife taking some needed comfort from her warm embrace. Well as warm as it can be considering they both were vampires.<br/>In the living room Sam was getting tired from standing facing the blank wall. His eyes were burning with tears he refused to shed. He can’t understand why was trouble always in his way? He was sure that another spanking was in store for him, and this time it was justified. He threw a tantrum at the dining table which was forbidden in his home. He was certain that his father would be harder this time. He would show no mercy, not that the little boy could blame him. <br/>“Hands by your side Sam, and stand straight.” Damon’s voice boomed through the room startling the little boy. <br/>Five minutes later Damon took breathed deeply and took a seat on the couch. He looked at his son who was fidgeting in the corner. He shook his head and cleared his throat. <br/>“Come here.” Damon ordered and pointed to the spot in front of him. He watched as his son made his way slowly and stood facing him with his head down. “Look at me Sam.” Damon waited until big hazel eyes connected with his blue ones before he started speaking “what’s wrong with you?” at his son’s silence Damon decided to use another approach “what happened at the dinner table? Is it an acceptable behaviour in our home?” Damon asked sternly. <br/>“No Daddy, it is not.” Sam’s answer was barely audible and if it wasn’t for his vampire heighted hearing Damon was sure he wouldn’t have heard him.<br/>“Speak up son. You weren’t that quiet when you were shouting at us in the dining room.” Damon admonished his son.<br/>“No, it was not acceptable Daddy.” Sam spoke louder this time. <br/>“Good to know you understand that your behaviour was wrong, now I want you to tell me why you did it? I know you are a good boy Sam, and it isn’t in your nature to snap like that.” Damon said gently. <br/>“I was just upset Daddy. I am sorry Daddy.” Sam lied. He wasn’t going to tell his father he was hurt by what happened earlier. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his father’s eyes when he thinks that he was lying to him. <br/>“I know you are telling me half the truth, son, but I won’t pressure you anymore. Just remember that I am here if you want to talk to me about anything, anytime.” Damon said and grabbed his son’s hand and held him against his chest. He was relieved when Sam’s little arms moved around his neck and squeezed tightly. Minutes later, Damon pushed his son gently and wiped away the tears that managed to leak from his son’s eyes.<br/>“Hey now! No need for those ugly tears, I know you were upset about the spanking you received earlier so I will forgive your transgression without farther punishment. But if you ever repeat what happened earlier, I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee. Am I understood?” Damon spoke while maintaining eye contact with his son. <br/>“Do you mean you are not going to spank me?” the little boy asked in shock. <br/>“No, I am not. But if you insist I can always give you a spanking.” Damon teased.<br/>“No! No! I didn't mean it like that.” Sam said with his hands covering his behind.<br/>“Okay I am just joking. Now do you promise to never repeat this behaviour?” <br/>“Yes Daddy, I promise.” Sam said with a grin gracing his face. <br/>“Good, now go to your room. You need your sleep, tomorrow we have a big day.” Damon said with a smile. The first real one he managed to give today.<br/>“Carry me?” Sam said with his arms stretched in an infantile gesture. Damon rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. <br/>“You are such a baby.” Damon commented as he climbed the stairs. <br/>“I am your baby, aren’t I Daddy?” Sam said as he putted his head on his Dad’s shoulder. Damon kissed his hair and nodded. <br/>“Yes, you are my baby boy. And you will always be.” Damon said fondly as he kissed Sam’s forehead once again. <br/>***********<br/>Tomorrow morning was a loud one with both boys running around the house gathering their things and shoving them in their backpacks. <br/>“Come on guys we are going to be late.” Elena yelled from down the stairs. <br/>“Coming Mommy.” Sam yelled back as he came running down the stairs. He nearly tripped on the last stair, but Elena with her super speed caught him just in time.<br/>“Be careful Sam. You don’t want to hurt your knee once again, do you?” <br/>“No Mommy, sorry.” Before Elena could response to her son’s apology the boy darted across the hall and ran outside to Damon’s awaiting car. Elena shook her head and smiled at her son’s antics.<br/>“I am ready Mom.” Aiden said as he came to stand beside his mother. <br/>“Come on, let’s go.” Elena turned off the halls lights and made sure the doors were all closed before she joined her family in the car. <br/>The ride to the water park was full with excitement and chatter at least from Sam who was bouncing happily in his seat. <br/>“Are we there yet Daddy?” Sam asked for what seems to be the millionth time.<br/>“No, not yet Sam, we need at least fifteen minutes more.” Damon answered patiently. He was getting frustrated with his son’s questions. Elena laughed softly at her husband’s miserable expression. She looked in the mirror and saw Aiden staring mindlessly from his window. She motioned towards him with her head. Damon noticed her gesture and shrugged his shoulders. <br/>“Aren’t you excited about today, Aiden?” Elena asked her oldest. <br/>“Yes of course I am excited, Mommy.” Aiden smiled, but Elena wasn’t fooled by his fake smile. She saw through him and it disturbed her that her son’s eyes held so much sadness. She nodded her head and decided to let it go for now. <br/>As Damon said, fifteen minutes later the Salvatore family pulled in the parking lot next to Stefan’s car. Sam waited for his mother to unfasten his seat belt before he bolted from the car and into his uncle’s waiting arms. The man threw his nephew a few times in the air which resulted in an uncontrollable laugher from the little boy. <br/>“Hello sports! How are you?” Stefan asked with a smile.<br/>“I am okay Uncle Stefan. I am so excited to be here.” The little boy said. Stefan putted him on the ground and watched as Sam made a beeline and tackled his cousin Lily in a hug. Stefan’s attention turned to Aiden who offered his fist to his uncle. Stefan smiled and bumped the boy’s fist in a form of greeting. Aiden then found his cousin Jack and the two started talking between them.<br/>Elena smiled at the display and hugged Lindsey, Stefan’s wife. Both women started talking about the upcoming fashion week and what they planned to buy for the new season. Damon looked at his brother and asked with a smirk on his face. <br/>“Are you ready to have fun?” <br/>“Yes, you bet.” Stefan bumped his brother’s shoulder on purpose and ran after the kids to make sure they don’t drown each other in the pool.<br/>After the boys and Lily changed to their swim wear and putted on the sun blocker cream, the parents allowed them to go to the pool were the big slide were situated. Damon and Stefan joined the children in their goofing while the ladies decided to just seat and bask in the sun’s warmth.<br/>The boys were playing ball with each other and they tried to let the youngest in their crew play with them. The ball was in Sam’s hand and he was trying to make his mind to which one he would pass it. <br/>“Come on Sammy I am here. Pass it to me.” Aiden urged his brother.<br/>Sam looked right into his brother’s eyes and passed the ball to his cousin Jack who cheered loudly and scored a goal against Damon’s team. To say the man was stunned by his son’s gesture would be an understatement. <br/>“Hey! You passed it to the wrong team. I was free and I asked you to pass it.” Aiden protested. <br/>“Well I like Jack better than you so I passed it to him.” Sam said with a shrug and went to share his uncle’s team victory. <br/>Aiden looked with a hurt expression on his face. He turned around and got out from the pool. He went to a chair in the corner and sat alone. Minutes later, he felt a towel being draped around his shoulders. He looked up to see his father standing next to him. <br/>“How are you?” Damon asked gently. <br/>“I am fine Dad.” Aiden attempted to give his father a smile but failed miserably. <br/>“Okay, aren’t you going to tell me what’s happening between you and your brother?” Damon said and took a seat next to his elder son. <br/>“There is nothing important. Apparently I am not his favourite these days.” Aiden shrugged. <br/>“I am sure he didn't mean his comment earlier. You know how he can get sometimes.” Damon said in an attempt to reassure his son that his brother doesn’t hate him.<br/>“It is okay Dad, I understand.” <br/>“I am so proud of you son. You are really a good big brother.” Damon praised his son. <br/>Aiden felt his throat turning dry. He wanted to scream at his father to stop saying he was proud. He was anything but a good boy. He decided to tell his father the truth, he can’t live like this. <br/>“Dad I need to tell......” Aiden started speaking.<br/>“Come on guys, we are going for lunch.” Elena interrupted him. <br/>“Okay we are coming.” Damon put his hand on his son’s shoulder and led him towards their awaiting family “we will chat together later, and you can tell me everything you want.” Damon said. <br/>Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated and eating their food. Aiden looked with sad eyes as his brother who would normally chat with him was ignoring every attempt the boy made to speak with him. Instead, he was busy talking and laughing with Jack and Lily. Aiden sighed and continued eating his fries. <br/>The rest of the afternoon was spent between swimming in the pool or just lying around and relaxing. At six, both families called the trip over, and each one of them went to their respective cars. The drive home was a silent affair until Aiden looked at his brother and asked. <br/>“Can you please close your window? I am feeling cold.” Aiden asked and tried to warm his hands by rubbing them against each other. The afternoon breeze was making him shivering. <br/>“No I can’t. Maybe that way you will freeze and I will get rid of you.” Sam said with a sneer on his normally innocent face.<br/>Elena gasped from her seat and Damon nearly lost control over the car. They can’t believe their ears. Sam, their sweet little boy said things that never left his mouth before.<br/>“Sam...” Damon started scolding his son, but he was interrupted by Aiden screaming at the top of his lungs. <br/>“I know you hate me. And you know what? It is okay to hate me. You have every right to hate me. Go ahead Sam, yell at me. You can even hit me. I won’t stop you. I plot everything to get Sam in trouble. Do you hear me Dad? He didn't colour on my homework on purpose. I was the one who told him to do it. I was just taking my revenge and wanted to see him in trouble. Are you happy now Sam? I told them the truth.” Aiden said in one breath which left him panting for air. <br/>“Enough both of you, I don’t want to hear another word from anyone in this car until we arrive home.” Damon spoke sternly and tried to keep his focus on the road. If he was human, he was sure his boys would give him heart attack. Luckily he didn't have a heart!!!!<br/>***********<br/>“Take a seat.” Damon ordered his two sons and started pacing the space between the couch and the coffee table “okay, I will ask once and won’t repeat my question. What happened? Aiden go ahead and answer.” <br/>With a miserable sigh, Aiden started reciting what happened yesterday from the beginning. He told his father everything, how he deceived Sam into colouring on his homework. How he faked being angry just to get his little brother in trouble, by the end of his speech Damon was fuming. He couldn't believe his son did something like this and nonetheless to his little brother. Damon closed his eyes willing the disappointment in them to go away. He was sure that his son’s heart couldn’t take it. <br/>After a few seconds of pacing around, Damon opened his eyes and sighed. He looked at his two misbehaving sons and directed his next words to his youngest. <br/>“Sam, what did you say in the car wasn’t nice, was it?” Damon asked his son sharply. <br/>Sam looked away and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. In two large steps, Damon was standing in front of his little boy. He crouched down to his level and tilted his chin with his hand so the two were making eye contact. <br/>“You are in enough trouble as it is, young man. So I suggest you don’t add disrespect to your list.” Damon said calmly but firmly. <br/>“Aiden hurt my heart Daddy. I was just angry at what he did. I tried to tell you, but you didn't believe me Daddy. I...I...was...just angry.” Sam said shakily and burst in tears by the end of his sentence. <br/>Damon shook his head and gathered the boy in his arms. Sam sobbed on his father’s shoulder letting out all grieve and injustice he felt these past days. Damon just held him silently while rubbing his back soothingly. When Sam’s painful sobs turned to hiccups, Damon lowered him to his lap and wiped away his tears. He kissed his son’s forehead and hugged him closely. Damon got up from the sofa and placed Sam next to his brother. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed both his boys with a stern look. <br/>“You two crossed a lot of lines in a short amount of time.” Damon noticed the tears gathering in his oldest eyes, Aiden was feeling guilty and remorseful and that was a good sign. “Sam, go to the kitchen and wait for me on the dining table.” Damon watched his son leaving the room; he turned his attention to Aiden. “Go to your room and wait for me in the corner. Don’t dare move out of your room.” <br/>Damon took another moment to himself in the now empty room. He shook his head at the turn of events, but at the same time he was aware that he needed to deal with it so they can move on. He headed towards the kitchen and found Sam and Elena talking. He smiled at Sam who was talking animatedly to his mom.<br/>“Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have an unfinished business with a little boy here.”<br/>Sam looked sheepishly at his Mom who shook her head at him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. <br/>“Good luck baby, I am out of here.” Elena pecked her husband’s lips in encouragement before she left. <br/>Damon opened the fridge and took a bottle with a clear substance in it. Then, he opened the cabinets and took a plastic cup.  He poured some of the liquid in it and extended it towards his son. Sam scrunched his face as the heavy smell hit him. <br/>“what is this Daddy?” He asked in disgust.<br/>“It is vinegar that is going directly to your mouth.” Damon explained. <br/>“What? But its taste is horrible Daddy.” Sam complained with a pout on his face. <br/>“And it is the point dear boy. Maybe next time you decide to say hurtful words, you will remember the horrible taste in your mouth. Now, open up.” Damon spoke firmly and moved the cup towards his son’s lips.<br/>“No.” Sam said and clasped his lips shut. <br/>“You are going to taste this vinegar Sam. It is your choice how you want to do it. You can either taste it while sitting comfortably on your chair or you can taste it while sitting on the chair with sting in your butt. Make your choice wisely son.” Damon said firmly. <br/>Sam contemplated his father’s words for a few seconds then took the cup from his Dad. He swallowed the horrid liquid and gave back the cup to Damon. <br/>“Don’t swallow; keep it in your mouth until I tell you.” Damon instructed and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.<br/>Five minutes later, Damon held the cup once more to his son’s mouth. Sam spitted and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. <br/>“This was horrible Daddy. My tongue is stinging. My taste buds are destroyed forever.” Sam said dramatically. <br/>Damon shook his head at his son’s theatrics. He looked the boy in the eye and asked seriously.“Am I going to hear a bad word coming from your mouth again?”<br/>“No Daddy, I promise it won’t happen again. I am sorry.” Sam said quickly. <br/>“I am not the one you need to apologise to. You hurt Aiden baby, you need to apologise to him.” <br/>Sam turned away from him and didn't utter a word. Damon didn't push it anymore, and let it go for now. His boys will work it out later. For now, he was content that one boy’s punishment was done. It was time for the harder part. Aiden’s punishment, Damon knew he needed to make an impression on his son so this behaviour wouldn’t surface once again. <br/>“Okay Sam, you can go and rinse. Also, I want you to go to your room until I call you for dinner. Am I clear?” <br/>“Yes Daddy.” Sam answered and rose from his seat.<br/>Before Sam could exit the room, Damon stopped him with his words. <br/>“Come here son.” <br/>Sam complied and stood facing his father. Damon wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. “I love you, son.” Damon kissed the crown of his son’s head. <br/>“I love you too, Daddy.” Damon sighed in relief at his son’s admission. He was always afraid that his sons would hate him one day for disciplining them. He was happy Sam hugged him and wasn’t hurt anymore. He didn't like to see tears in his children eyes. <br/>*************<br/>Aiden felt his heart jump out from his ribcage when he heard the soft but firm knock on his door. He took a deep breath and answered faintly. <br/>“Come in, Daddy.” <br/>His father’s large frame standing in his doorway made him gulp nervously. Damon entered the room fully and closed the door. He moved to his son’s bed and sat beside him. He allowed the boy a few minutes to collect himself.<br/>“Do I need to lecture you Aiden? Do I need to tell you why your behaviour was wrong?” Damon asked.<br/>“No Daddy, I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry, Daddy.” Aiden said with tears already streaming down his face.<br/>“Why did you do it Aiden? You know that lying and deceiving others is a big no in our family. And to do it to your brother, it is unbelievable. I am really disappointed in you Aiden.” Damon’s words did it and Aiden started crying hard. <br/>Damon wanted badly to hug his son, but he knew that comfort didn't come until after punishment especially in this situation, his son broke a major rule and needed to learn a lesson. So he hardened his heart and spoke firmly. <br/>“This is not time for crying Aiden, I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” <br/>Aiden tried to control his breaths to properly answer his dad. He took deep breaths before speaking.<br/>“I was mad Daddy. I was really angry when you didn't punish him after the bike’s accident. I know he didn't mean to break it but still, it was hard to accept. I didn't find it fair I got punished, and he didn't. At that moment, I felt betrayed, and I thought you loved Sam more than me, and it hurts.” Aiden let out all his suppressed feelings out. <br/>Damon looked at his son disapprovingly. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his ten years old son would think like this. <br/>“Do you really believe that we love Sam more than you?”<br/>“I know it is ridiculous and you proved me wrong yesterday when you punished Sam.” Aiden answered his father’s question.<br/>“So you understand that we love you equally and would never treat one of you better than the other? You understand that I discipline you like each other, and I don’t do any favouritism.” Damon asked for emphasis.  <br/>“Yes Daddy, I understand.” Aiden said with his eyes on the carpet. <br/>“Good, since we established that what you did was wrong and utterly uncalled for, let’s move on to the consequences of your behaviour.” Damon began but got interrupted by his son. <br/>“I am so sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again.” Aiden said desperately wanting his father’s forgiveness. <br/>“I know you are sorry Aiden, but I am afraid sorry won’t cut it this time. Of course you won’t do it again, because I will make sure you would never think of deceiving or lying to anyone in this family or outside it.” Damon then took a deep breath and instructed. “Bring me your wooden ruler.” <br/>Aiden looked at his father with wide eyes but didn't dare to question or defy the man. He went to his desk and opened the first drawer. He saw the implement his father requested resting on top of his books. He wished it was somewhere else so he could delay the inventible a little bit. He retrieved the implement in question and presented it to his father. <br/>Damon noticed his son’s hands shaking as he gave him the ruler. He sighed and clasped his son’s hands in his own hand. <br/>“Are you scared of me Aiden?” Damon asked and waited for the dreaded answer. <br/>“No, I am not scared of you, Daddy. But I am scared of the spanking I will be getting. It will hurt.” Aiden said miserably. <br/>Damon wished he could hug his son and reassure him that no punishment was needed, but he knew better than that. <br/>“I won’t lie to you Aiden, it will hurt and to be honest, it is the point of this punishment. Every time you will sit down, you will remember what you did, and why it was so wrong. But after that you will be forgiven, and we will have a clean slate. Do you trust me Aiden?” Damon spoke gently. He knew his son needed a delicate approach, and he would give it to him.<br/>“Yes Daddy, I do.” Aiden said honestly. He loved his Dad and trusted him with his life. <br/>“Good, so you know I would never ever hurt you.” At the nod from his son Damon ordered “lose the pants.” <br/>With a nervous gasp, Aiden willed himself to undo his pants. Once the task was completed, he stood beside his father’s legs. Damon grabbed his son’s arm and turned him over his lap. He noticed that Aiden’s shoulders were rigid and tense. He massaged the knots in his son’s shoulders until the little boy relaxed completely. <br/>Aiden closed his eyes anticipating the first spank. He was surprised when his father’s hand connected with his backside. It wasn’t as hard as the last time. Aiden counted ten swats before his father stopped. Aiden bit his lip as the heat started building on his behind and willed himself to stay still, waiting for his father’s next actions.<br/>“Okay Aiden be ready, the next swats will be hard.  I am using the ruler.” Damon said and took the implement in his hand. Without another warning, he smacked his son’s right cheek. <br/>This time Aiden gasped in pain as the sting from the ruler spread on his skin. His father didn't allow him any time to recover as he landed another three hard smacks alternating between cheeks. <br/>“owwwwwwwww Daddy, it hurts.” Aiden cried out as he felt his butt was on fire. His boxers did nothing to protect him from the bit of the ruler.<br/>“Alright Aiden, are you going to ever behave like this? Are you going to lie to me or hurt your little brother like this again?” Damon asked as he rested his left hand on his son’s lower back. <br/>“nooooo Daddy, no, I won’t do it again. Never again, I promise.” Aiden answered his Dad through the tears that kept falling down his face. <br/>Damon nodded and grabbed the ruler once again. He was going to make the last swats memorable for his boy. He aimed three hard swats for each sit spot which elicited a sob from his boy that nearly crushed his heart. He threw the dreaded implement on the floor and scooped his son in his arms. He rocked him back and forth trying to calm his son’s crying.<br/>“shhhhhhhhhh, it is okay. You are forgiven dear boy.” Damon spoke softly and waited until Aiden’s sobs slowed down before he asked. “Are you okay Aiden?” <br/>“Yes Daddy I am fine, but my butt is on fire. I am not going to sit down again.” Damon laughed both in relief knowing he didn't hurt his boy and in amusement by his son’s choice of words. <br/>“Don’t be dramatic boy, besides it serves you right for the trouble you landed yourself in.” <br/>“You are mean Daddy.” Aiden said as he snuggled closer into his father’s chest. <br/>“If keeping you in line means I am mean, then I will take the title proudly. And just remember that if you do something like that again, I will make this punishment feel like a love tap. Am I understood?” Damon asked firmly.  <br/>“Yes Daddy, I understand.” Aiden said while nodding rapidly. Then, He lowered his head and whimpered pitifully. <br/>“What’s wrong, Aiden?” Damon said with concern. <br/>“Nothing Daddy, I am fine.” Aiden said and avoided his Dad’s eyes. <br/>“tsk.....tsk, I just spanked you for lying Aiden. Do you desire to return over my lap?” Damon said seriously while gripping his son’s chin in his hand. <br/>“Sam hates me now. He even favoured Jack over me in the park earlier.” Aiden said sadly. <br/>“No, you are wrong son. Sam doesn't hate you and would never hate you. Just go and say sorry and he will absolutely forgive you. After all you are his favourite person on earth.” Damon said reassuringly. <br/>“Okay, let’s go.” Aiden said and started wriggling his way out of his father’s lap. <br/>“No, not that fast your punishment is not over yet. There is something more.” Damon said as he stopped his son’s movements.<br/>“What else Daddy?” Aiden asked sadly. <br/>“You have to write ‘I will never deceive or lie to anyone in my family or outside it’ one hundred times.”<br/>“Oh no! My hand will be dead by the end of it.” Aiden groaned.<br/>“None of this my boy, you do the crime, you pay the time. I want it before dinner tomorrow. I want your paper clean and your writing coherent. Am I clear?” Damon said and nudged his son off his lap. <br/>“Yes Daddy, you are crystal clear. Now I need to go and apologise to Sammy.” Aiden said urgently.<br/>“Are you sure you want to go downstairs in just your boxers?” Damon asked with a chuckle and watched as his son looked at his tight blue jeans with a wince on his face. <br/>“Okay, don’t look like a kicked puppy. You can wear one of your soft pants.” Damon granted and Aiden didn't waste any time in going to his closet and fetching the softest sweatpants he owned. <br/>Father and son made their way towards Sam’s bedroom but made a detour when they heard the little boy’s laughter combined with Elena’s coming from the living room. <br/>“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me in your room?” Damon asked teasingly making the boy jump from his seat on the sofa.<br/>“I didn't come on my own Daddy, I promise. Mommy was the one who brought me here. She said she missed my cuteness.” Damon laughed and ruffled his boy’s hair. The moment was interrupted with Aiden clearing his throat to gain everyone’s attention. Aiden took the steps separating him from his brother and stood in front of the youngest member of the Salvatore family. Blue remorseful eyes looked into stubborn hazel ones.<br/>“I am so sorry for everything Sam. I am sorry I hurt you and deceived you like this. I am supposed to be your big brother, and I promise I will try to never hurt you again. Can you please forgive me?” Aiden asked with his voice full with guilt. <br/>“No, I am not going to forgive you Aiden.” Sam said with a scowl on his face. Damon was going to interfere but was stopped by his wife who squeezed his hand and shook her head. She wanted her sons to handle the problem on their own and start taking responsibility for their actions.<br/>“Really! I don’t even need your forgiveness, and here I thought that........” Aiden’s tirade was stopped by Sam drawing his brother into his arms and hugging him tightly.<br/>“I forgive you, silly. Just don’t is a baby and cry on Me.” the little boy said with a smile, meanwhile Aiden laughed happily. Finally, he was forgiven by his parents and could have his little brother back to his side. <br/>“Okay guys, who is up for a movie night?” Elena asked excitedly. <br/>“Me! me!” both boys said together and raced to the movies DVD to choose which one they are going to watch. Elena and Damon looked at each other and smiled. They were glad their boys were able to move on and forget all the bad events from these past days. <br/>*********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to hear your opinions and honest reviews about my work. <br/>Note: <br/>I want to hear your opinion about the following questions:<br/>Do you think it is better if I keep going with this story like it is? Or would it better if I write it as one shot? <br/>Who are the characters you want me to involve in the story? <br/>Your answers will determine how The course of the events of this story.<br/>Also, I want you to know that you are free to send me any prompts you want. Any scenes you want to read and I will do my best to write them for you. <br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Chapter5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! <br/>I hope you are doing well and safe in these crazy times the world is enduring. <br/>Here is a new chapter where you will find a nice surprise.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years later:<br/>Aiden POV:<br/>2 months ago was my fourteenth birthday. We had a huge party at our house, and Dad made it his point to invite every single one of his associates. After all, as a vampire the age of fourteen means I will start developing my strength and power. By the age of eighteen, I will be a full vampire. <br/>I got to invite all my friends from school and my cousins. We had a blast playing together and swimming in the pool. After cutting the biggest cake I saw in my entire life and opening the endless piles of presents, we retreated to theatre room in the mansion and had a marathon of horror movies. <br/>By the end of the party, only family members stayed behind. We had a light dinner considering all the sugar we consumed during the day, and mother insisted our relatives spend the night at our home. Sam was the most excited among us as he got to have a sleepover with his friends. <br/>Two weeks after the party, my Dad and Uncle Stefan hosted a party at Uncle’s house where we celebrated my cousin’s Jack fourteenth birthday. I and he always joked how we were almost twins with me acting the older brother by fifteen days.  Like mine, it was a huge party and everyone was happy to attend and have a fun time.<br/>At the end of this party, my Dad announced the surprise he kept talking about for months. And it was really a surprise since he and Uncle announced the opening of the Salvatore’s Academy for gifted kids, who are fourteen and older. You can clearly hear the sarcasm in the sentence since by gifted kids; they meant vampire teenagers and other few humans, who know about our existence. From the presentation we saw at the party, the school was a prestigious one and everyone would be happy to have the chance of studying there whether he was a vampire or not. <br/>By the opening of this academy, they intended to help the vampires still in development to control their urges and hone their infinite strength. Well, it was kind of good to be with people who can understand you and be happy to share a glass of blood with you. At least, we can act without any restrictions or bounds. <br/>*****************************<br/>Today is the first meeting with the staff at school. It is an assembly where the principal who is Uncle Stephan by the way will explain our schedule and the list of rules we had to follow. I woke up at 7am and wore the school’s uniform, which consisted of black pants, white dress shirt and black jacket with the symbol of school in red stitched on the right shoulder. It was cool and comfortable not like the itchy suits you have to wear for weddings. <br/>I descended the stairs and went to the dining room where mom was arranging the table for breakfast. I leaned over and kissed her cheek “good morning, mom.” <br/>She gave me her beautiful smile and greeted back, “good morning, Aiden.” <br/>I took my seat and waited for the rest of our family to come. Sam who was now nine years old came next and sat beside me with a grumpy look on his face. He took his plate and started filling it with food without waiting for the others. I refrained from giving him any comments to avoid fighting at this early hour in the morning. Dad will sort him out when he comes down.<br/>Ten minutes later, Dad arrived to the dining room with Amelia, my three years old sister in his arm. The moment she saw me, she stretched her arms towards my direction and started wriggling so Dad would put her down. I rose from my chair and took her in my arms. She hugged me tightly with her little chubby arms and gave me a sloppy kiss. I kissed her forehead and bounced her a little so I could get a giggle out of her, and I got my wish as she laughed loudly. I retook my seat with her on my lap. <br/>“Aiden, why don’t you put her on her highchair so you can eat peacefully?” Mom suggested as she came from the kitchen with a platter of scrambled eggs.   <br/>“It is okay, I don’t mind her sitting with me.” I smiled at Amelia who was clapping happily. <br/>“Try to keep your clothes clean son. We don’t have time for you to change if she spoils food on you.” I nodded at Dad’s words and started putting pancakes on my plate so I can cut them for Amelia.<br/>The atmosphere in the room immediately changed when father’s icy blue eyes landed on Sam, who was nearly finished with his breakfast. <br/>“I think someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today.” Sam didn't even acknowledge father’s words and continued eating, which was a stupid move if you ask me. “Samuel Salvatore, I suggest you look up at me this moment because I am losing my patience.” Dad growled between clenched teeth. <br/>Sam put down his fork loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. With a glare on his face, he looked in Dad’s eyes and said defiantly “what now? Did I do something wrong?” <br/>“You know that in my house we don’t eat breakfast until everyone is present or do you need a reminder of rules?” Dad asked with an arched eyebrow.<br/>“I didn't know that eating food in this house become a crime. Fine, I am full anyway.” With those words Sam threw his napkin on the table and stormed upstairs. <br/>“That unruly child,” Dad muttered under his breath and made a move to follow him, but Mom caught his arm and shook her head. “If you go up there, things will escalate, and you will say or do things you will regret later. Let’s all calm down and talk later.” <br/>Dad just nodded his head and resumed eating his breakfast. I tried very hard to suppress the smile from appearing on my face. It had been several days since Dad grounded Sam for staying up too late. It didn't bode well with my dear brother, and since then, he is bumping heads with Dad. It was really entertaining to see them fighting. <br/>After we finished eating, we kissed Mom and Amelia goodbye with Mom wishing me good luck, we exited the house to go to school. <br/>Dad sat on the driver’s seat while I took the passenger seat. He pulled out of the garage and drove out of the mansion. We stayed in silence until Dad asked me “are you nervous?” <br/>I shook my head and spoke, hopeful for my voice to show some confidence “no, I am okay. It will be a new experience.” <br/>“Indeed, it will be good to make new friends since students from different countries and nationalities will be enrolling in our school.” Dad spoke gently.<br/>“You will work alone in the company since uncle Stefan will be the headmaster.” I stated matter of fact. <br/>“Don’t worry about me, I will manage. Stefan is the best candidate to be the headmaster. He will be strict and all, but he is a softie and won’t kill a bunch of teenagers whose their purpose in life is to make teacher’s lives hell.” Dad said jokingly trying to lighten my mood. <br/>I let out a laugh and shook my head, “I think you have it the wrong way Dad. We are the poor lambs who will suffer under the hands of evil teachers.” I said dramatically, adding all the necessary voice effects. <br/>“Brat!” Father said with a fond smile gracing his face. <br/>I smiled at him and said in the same teasing tone “of course he is the perfect candidate, because I can’t picture you as a headmaster. You would be terrifying for little poor us.” Dad stretched his hand and ruffled my hair “hey! You messed my hair.” I protested loudly and tried to fix my stubborn messy hair. “Of course I would have been too terrifying for you, but maybe there are more terrifying people than me.” Dad said and smiled mysteriously. I didn't like the expression on his face because it promised trouble, but I decided to ignore it for now.<br/>************<br/>Thirty minutes later, Dad parked the car in front a huge building. It was the first time I see it since Dad was adamant to keep it a surprise. I stood looking at it with awe. I never imagined the academy to be this big. <br/>“So what do you think?” Dad asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pants pocket. <br/>“You said it is a school for just vampires and some of our allies, but by the looks of it, I think all the nation is applying to study here.” I said half joking and half serious. <br/>“You know me son, I don’t do things halfway. This school has anything you can dream about. I aim for perfection.” Dad said with a cocky smile and started walking inside. I sighed and followed him. I would be lying if I said I am not excited to see the inside of this school. <br/>Two guards opened the door for us and greeted Dad formally. Then we walked a long carpeted corridor, where pictures painted in different shades of dark colours were hanging on the walls. I nearly laughed at the irony; it was like entering a vampire lair.  <br/>At the end of the corridor, another two guards were standing on each side of another large wooden door. They opened it for us, and this time, the sun nearly blinded me. The school premises were very large and divided to two sections. One was a huge building with approximately forty storeys, which I assumed were the classes and the dorms. Yes dorms you heard me right. All of us have to live in the dorms during week days. At week-ends, the students who live nearby can go home, but the others who are from another country or live far from here can stay the week-end in the dorms.<br/>On the other side was a large football field, another one for basketball, handball and volleyball. Also there were a sandy area full of obstacles and challenges. It was like a military training field. I looked up at Dad and raised my eyebrow in question. <br/>“Your uncle will answer any questions you have at the meeting.” This was the only response my father gave me before he entered the building. The receptionist on the front desk greeted us and told father that the meeting will be in the auditorium number 5. If the outside of the school made my jaw hit the floor, the inside was really something else. It was like entering a multimillion company and not an ordinary school. <br/>We took the elevator -yes there is a bloody elevator here- to the twentieth floor. When we stepped out of it, there were about ten auditoriums forming a circle. We entered the designed room which was like any other meeting room with several rows of chairs. A podium at the front with people standing already there chatting with Uncle Stefan who has a very serious look on his face. He looked regal in his black Armani suit. Any blind person can see he screams authority and control. <br/>“Looks like your Uncle is here already, I will go and chat with him. I am sure Jack is here, find him and stay together. I suggest you listen carefully to every word spoken today.” With that father left me and took the steps leading to the podium.<br/>Moments later, I spotted Jack sitting at the front line playing on his phone. I shook my head at him; this guy was seriously obsessed with his phone. I made my way to him and took the seat next to his. He didn’t even notice my presence until I took off his headphones. <br/>“Hey! Who the hell are you?” He said then looked up at me. The scowl on his face turned to a smile, and he said cheerfully. “Hi man! How are you?” <br/>I bumped his offered fist to greet him. “So what do you think about this school?” <br/>“Do you mean what do I think about spending my week days confined here with my father’s eyes following me everywhere? I can describe it in a one word my friend, “hell”.” Jack said with all the sarcasm in the world present in his voice.<br/>“Careful there buddy, you already used that word two times this day. You don’t want to get caught, believe me.” I warned him to watch his mouth because if Uncle or father caught him, his butt will be toast. <br/>“Aw man! How will we do this?” He complained and dropped his head on my shoulder.<br/>“Don’t be a drama queen, Jack. It wouldn’t be that bad. We will survive together. Besides, maybe we will make new friends like us.” I tried to reassure him as much as I wanted to give myself some hope that everything will work out in the end.<br/>As if on cue, a boy my age sat down beside me. I looked at him, and he gave me a gentle smile. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes. I extended my hand for a shake, he smiled and grabbed it “Hi, I am Aiden Salvatore, nice to meet you.” <br/>“Hi, Liam Payne, nice to meet you too.” I nudged the grumpy boy sitting beside me, and he gave the other boy a proper greeting. I turned to my cousin and glared at him “oh my god Jack, you are acting worse than Sam in one of his bad days.” He just shrugged and took out his phone once again. I shook my head and turned to Liam, who was looking around the room in intrigue. He felt my eyes on him and looked at me. “So are you a vampire or one of our human allies?” I asked.<br/>“Wow, you are a forward guy.” He said smiling, I chuckled at his word and nodded “You are right. I am blunt and doesn't like stalling. So, you didn't answer my question.” I reiterated. <br/>“I am a vampire, and I live with my Uncle alone after my Mom left us years ago.” He spoke blatantly giving me more information than I asked, this time, I was the one who said “Wow!” He laughed again and shook his head. “I am a blunt guy as well, so any questions?” He asked with a wink. <br/>I am already liking this boy, I am sure we will be friends in the future. Before I could answer his question, the room went dark and Uncle Stefan took the stage with lights illuminating the area. I notice the auditorium was full of people and realised how much I was distracted with speaking to the boys I didn’t notice the room filling. Everyone was silent and waiting for the headmaster to speak. Even Jack stopped playing on his phone and started paying attention. <br/>“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I am happy to welcome you today to the opening of our school. I am Stefan Salvatore, the headmaster of Salvatore Academy. I wish it would be the beginning of a nice journey with each other. As you all know, this institution is for vampires, a place where we can make our abilities better and train to control our powers. Also, I can’t forget our human allies who graced us with their presence today and accepted to take this journey with us.” Everyone was mesmerised with the words Uncle was speaking. He surely knows how to grab the attention of a room. “So without any further delays, I will try to explain the rules of this school, I am sure you had read the manual we sent to you along with your kids’ applications, but I will detail it further today.” <br/>A manual!!!! I didn't see any manual. My father surely hid it away from me. My old man will be the death of me. He always liked to play these types of pranks on me. I shook my head in exasperation and made a mental note to speak with him later.  Since I was maybe the only one who didn't have a clue about the rules, I decided to focus on every syllable coming out of my Uncle’s mouth.<br/>“Like any other school, we have a set of rules that our students need to follow for their safety. So to summarize it, no smoking or taking drugs or drinking and this is applicable for all grades and genders, no going out of dorm rooms after 10pm, lights will be out by 11pm, respect the school’s uniform code during class hours, no skipping classes, being respectful with teachers and the school’s staff, no fighting or bullying, doing homework and school projects. I think these are the major rules you have to follow. Any breaking of those rules will be met with severe consequences from detentions, writing lines, community service, spankings and other punishments we see fit. I and the vice principal are the only members in this school who can give corporal discipline. Every student who disturb class or give one of his teacher hard time will have three chances to pull his act together before the teacher in question have the right to send him to my office. In this case I won’t be lenient, and you would directly go across my desk.” <br/>Murmurs went in the crowd, I wasn’t surprised with those rules neither was Jack who sat quietly and watched. Apparently Liam also wasn’t that surprised and didn't express any worries. Uncle Stefan waited until everyone was silent to speak again.<br/>“Your parents were informed about the school’s policy, and I am sorry if my words were surprising to you. You were supposed to know everything before signing the application. Anyway, now we will talk about the materials you are going to study. Like any other school, you will study the essential materials like Maths, physics ...ect. What are different in this school are two new courses. Our vampire students will study a course that will allow them to learn control in the presence of humans or blood. And our human students will take a course in how to protect themselves against a vampire. Now, we will move to the last course that will be obligatory by the two categories of students. It is a course you will have every day from 16-19. In this course, you will build your bodies and stamina. You can consider it as a gym class. Now I think it is time you meet your teachers.” Uncle Stefan said with a steady voice and went to take a seat next to Dad. <br/>A tall man with a calm aura surrounding him took the stage and spoke with a calm voice “Hello everyone, I am Elijah Mikaelson the vice headmaster. I hope we will have a good year together.” With those short words he retook his seat. Next, a tall guy with curly hair and striking green eyes took his place “Hi everyone! I am Harry Styles, your soccer coach. I hope we will win the nations this year.” Liam nudged me and spoke lowly ,“finally something I can look forward to. I like soccer.” I smiled at him and nodded, “me too, he seems like a cool guy.” <br/>After the soccer coach returned to his place, another guy with brown hair and sea green eyes took the stage. He looks like a nice guy with a welcoming smile on his face. When he spoke I was shocked at the warmth and kindness in his voice, “Hi, I am Louis Tomlinson, your music teacher. This year won’t be boring for you guys because we would be making music.”  He managed to make everyone smile with his words. <br/>After that, other teachers introduced themselves, and one after the other gave us a few words. I was really drifting off when Aunty Caroline took the stage, I gasped when she spoke, “Hi everyone, I am Caroline Forbes, your science teacher. I know I am so beautiful, but try not to hit on me.” She winked at us and left. Wow! This is getting better and better. I love Aunt Caroline and having her as a teacher is refreshing. <br/>The amount of humour Aunt Caroline was able to bring to the room was sucked by the next person who took the stage. His cold green eyes were nearly lifeless. He was quite tall and wearing casual clothes “Hello, I am Klaus Mikaelson, your instructor in control.” He didn't say anything else and went back to his seat. Wow! He seemed like a grumpy teacher who doesn’t take crap from anyone. <br/> After him, a blond male with nearly yellow eyes –the colour was so unique I kept staring at him- took the stage. His voice was calm, but at the same time very firm. “Hello, I am Jasper Cullen, your Maths teacher.” He didn't say any other words as he rejoined the other teachers, he looks like a guy of few words.<br/>The last teacher took the stage. He appeared to be in his late twenties with a body well built. He has hazel eyes and jet black hair. “Hi, I am Zayn Malik, the instructor responsible on the course you had to take at the end of every day to help you build your stamina and strengthen your body.” His words were short and to the point. He reminded me of sergeants in military movies. <br/>I heard Liam groan next to me “what’s wrong? You seem like you dislike this teacher.” He shook his head and spoke. “I don’t hate him, I just know him too well.” “Really?” I asked with surprise. “Yes, he is my Uncle.” Wow! This day is really getting more intriguing than I thought. After that, Uncle Stefan took the stage and continued talking about other things concerning school. This time I zoned out and thought of all the words at were spoken this day. <br/>After half an hour, the lights turned back, and we were allowed to leave. I noticed Liam talking to another boy with blonde dyed hair and sea blue eyes. When he noticed me looking at them, he smiled and said, “Niall, meet Aiden Salvatore. Aiden, this is my best friend Niall Horan.” I extended my hand and we shook hands in greeting. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question “Salvatore?” I understood his inquiry and nodded, “yes the same Salvatore as the headmaster, I am his nephew, and this nut here is my cousin Jack Salvatore, his son.” <br/>At the mention of his name, Jack looked up from his phone and introduced himself to Niall properly then went back to whatever was important on the screen. I shook my head at him and said, “he is always like this, I am sure the poor phone will start crying soon from exhaustion.” <br/>Both boys laughed at my words, and we continued chatting a little until Liam’s Uncle came for him so they can leave. He nodded at me and smiled at Niall while saying, “Your father called me earlier and requested you drive with us today.” <br/>Liam and Niall said their goodbyes and left. I was once again stuck with my cousin. He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. “So what do you think about this school?” he asked me curiously. <br/>“It won’t be an easy ride, but I think we will enjoy it.” I said excited. <br/>“I like the two boys we met today. Maybe we will get along.” Jack said.<br/>“I am sure we will be friends by the first week of this semester.” I spoke with conviction. <br/>Jack and I were the last ones who left the building with the promise to see each other on Monday when school will begin. <br/>**************<br/>“So are you excited?” my father asked me while he was driving home. <br/>“It is a mixture of excitement and fear.” I answered him honestly as I knew hiding my true feelings won’t work with him. <br/>“The only thing you have to worry about is your report card.” Dad said teasingly. <br/>I laughed at him and shook my head. He always knew how to bring humour to every situation. He knew very well that I am an excellent student. I never brought home any grade but outstanding marks. I leaned against the window and smiled at the scenery passing us. <br/>We arrived home around five in the afternoon. Amelia was playing with her dollhouse while mom was cooking in the kitchen. The moment Dad entered the house; he was bombarded with an armful of Sam. He had to balance himself to catch the blabbering boy. Dad tried to calm him and started playing with Sam’s hair, knowing how much he enjoyed it. <br/>“I am so sorry about what I did this morning, Daddy.” Sam apologised with tears already gathering in his hazel eyes. <br/>“Thank you so much for apologising son, but I can’t let it go, and you have to be punished. Your behaviour was against our household rules. It doesn’t suit a smart young boy like you.” Dad said with his stern voice, but at the same time, I can hear the gentleness behind his rebuke.<br/>Sam bowed his head and looked at the floor. He spoke in a barely audible whisper. “Yes sir, I know.” <br/>Dad nodded his head and motioned for the stairs. “So follow me, son.” The two of them took the stairs to Sam’s room where I am sure my little brother will meet his doom. <br/>***************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how did you find the surprise in this chapter? I hope you liked what I wrote. <br/>I would like to hear your opinion on this story. What do you think of the characters? <br/>Also feel free to send me any prompts you would like to read and I will do my best to write it for you. <br/>You can either comment them or send them as a private message. <br/>For the boys of One Direction, I like them to be as friends in this story. I won’t involve them in any romantic way. So please don’t send me any prompts of them as couples because I won’t write it. <br/>Apart from that, surprise me guys and give me ideas so I can give you the best. <br/>Don’t forget to vote, comment and share. <br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Chapter6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>How are you doing? I hope you are all healthy and well.<br/>Here is a new chapter! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon POV:<br/>I sighed and followed my irate boy upstairs. I entered after him to his room and watched as he stood in the middle waiting for me to say something. I can’t help but be proud of Sam. He changed a lot in the course of those five years. He became more mature and independent, but he is still my baby boy that I love dearly and his cute face and huge brown eyes don’t help my case. He can convince even the most stoic men to relent and change their minds. <br/>I looked at him and saw the big amount of remorse in his eyes. I knew he was sorry for his display on the kitchen table. It wasn’t his nature to be defiant and stubborn, but this past week, he was a terror and it is time he pays the consequences. I hardened my heart against his cuteness and spoke sternly “in the corner, I will go change out of my clothes. Then we will have our chat.” He gulped at my words and moved to the free corner in his room. <br/>“Hands on your head.” I instructed him since I know if I don’t give him something to do with his hands, he won’t stop fidgeting and would gain himself more punishments. I waited until he obeyed my orders then went to my room. <br/>After I took a brief shower and changed my suit to my more comfortable clothes. I brushed my wet messy hair and ran my hands through it to smooth it a little. I took a deep breath and went to Sam’s room. I prevented a smile from appearing on my face. He was struggling to keep his hands on his head. The view was comical and at the same time painful for me to watch. I always thought that punishing my children will get easier every time I do it, but it was the complete opposite.  I took about twenty minutes in the shower and surely the boy’s arms are sore by now. <br/>“You may come out of the corner.” The moment the words left my mouth, Sam lowered his hands and started shaking his arms to get rid of any stiffness there.  “Enjoyed your time out little boy?” I can’t help myself but tease him. <br/>Sam gave me one of his adorable glares and pouted. “It was horrible Daddy. My arms are so stiff.” <br/>“Come here,” I said and took a seat on his bed. Sam joined me and looked at me with his puppy hazel eyes. I took his left arm and started massaging it gently. I smiled at the sigh of relief that left my boy’s lips, and I repeated the same process with his right one. “Better?” I asked with a gentle smile.<br/>“Yes, Daddy.” Sam said happily and kissed my cheek. <br/>“Okay, it is time for our chat.” I changed my voice from gentle to stern and demanding. Sam sighed and nodded his head. I took his nod as an affirmative he was ready to talk “Can you tell me what made you snap this morning? Or more specifically what made you a terror this week?” <br/>Sam shrugged his shoulders, and mumbled between his lips. I raised my eyebrow at his attitude and reached to slap his thigh. Sam hissed and mumbled a sorry. “I suggest you clean your attitude son before I do it for. We are here to have a civilised conversation. But if you want to have it while sitting on a sore bottom, be my guest. I will fulfil your wish.” I threatened hoping he would follow instruction and doesn’t force me to follow through my words. <br/>My words did impact Sam’s posture, and he shook his head rapidly. “I am sorry Daddy; we will have a civilised conversation.”  <br/>“Make sure it stays this way son, because believe me this is your last chance before I give you the spanking you deserve.” I warned him for the last time. I like always to give my boys a chance before bringing the hammer down. “Now, tell me champ, what’s wrong with you? Why are you behaving badly?”  <br/>Sam took a deep breath and said in his little voice “promise me you won’t be angry.” <br/>“Okay I promise.” I said hoping I won’t get angry with what he is going to say next. I know that Sam is feeling vulnerable for him to ask me to stay calm “just speak my boy. You know I will always be by your side. I won’t let you down.” I spoke sincerely to show my boy I was honest in my promise. <br/>“I am afraid to go back to school. Aiden won’t be there anymore.” Sam said without meeting my eyes. <br/>I felt my heart’s beat increasing, my son was afraid of something? Now I was the one dreading asking him to elaborate more. “Why are you afraid of going back to school?” <br/>Sam’s shoulders shook from the effort of keeping his sobs hidden. I can see the tears gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them out. “I have been bullied Daddy.” He said quietly. <br/>Even with my vampire super hearing; I was sure my ears were deceiving me. “Come again.” <br/>“I am sorry I didn't tell you Daddy. They said if I tell any adult, it will get worse.” Sam spoke through his running tears.<br/>“What are you saying Sam? I am not following you. Start from the beginning.” I ordered him trying very hard to calm my nerves. I was panicking inside and it was obvious my face displayed my internal mess.<br/>“It started last year. One boy in my class who was nearly two times my size started stealing my lunch money. I let it go at first, but then I got fed up and stood up to him, but he was more powerful than me, and he punched me in the face. Aiden saw my busted lip and made me tell him the truth. Since that day, he was like my shadow and protected me from him. Last week, when I went to school for the orientation day, he and his friends blocked my way and threatened me. They knew Aiden transferred and promised to make my year hell.” By the time Sam finished speaking; hot tears were streaming down his face. <br/>I felt rage consuming me, and I couldn't think rationally. My boy was hurt and I was kept in the dark. “Let me make my findings right. You were hurt and bullied at school. Aiden knew about it, but no one of you felt it was important to inform me.” I said with my deadly voice, which my sons knew meant trouble for them. <br/>“Sorry Daddy, it was my fault. I begged Aiden to keep it a secret. He insisted we tell you, but I refused.” Sam said trying to defend his brother. <br/>“I don’t want to hear another word from you until I talk to that brother of yours.” I warned him because at the moment I wasn’t ready to hear any lame excuses from anyone. “Aiden Salvatore, get your butt up here immediately.” <br/>I heard little steps rushing upstairs, and then a breathless Aiden entered the room. He looked at the scene in front of him. Sam was crying in his hands while the look on my face I am sure was terrifying.<br/>“Dad?” he asked tentatively. <br/>“What’s the rule number one in this house?” I asked sternly while pacing the floor. <br/>“No lying no matter the circumstances.” Aiden answered without hesitation.<br/>“And what do we consider keeping secrets that can hurt one of us?” I see the moment he realised what I was talking about. <br/>“Look Dad, it wasn’t like that.....” I cut him before he could complete his words.<br/>“I asked you a specific question Aiden, and I want the answer to it. Don’t test me boy.” I said between clenched teeth.<br/>“It is considered lying, sir.” Aiden said with his eyes forward avoiding making eye contact with me. <br/>“Now that we established you lying to me, I think I don’t have to remind you about the punishment of lying. Stick your nose in the corner, hands behind your head.” I instructed sternly. Aiden started making his way to the corner when Sam came to his side and stood between us “NO Daddy, he didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who made him do it.” Sam looked at me in challenge. <br/>“Sam, I suggest you go back to your spot on the bed. I am not done with you yet.” Sam nodded his head and returned to his bed. I waited until Aiden obeyed my orders before I looked at my full on crying boy. I felt my heart soften at the sight of him. I took him in my arms and hugged him. He put his head on my shoulder and sobbed loudly. <br/>I lifted my head and saw Elena standing at the door. I just shook my head and mouthed the word ‘later, I will explain.’ She nodded her head and left.<br/>Ten minutes later, Sam was calm enough to hear the words I will tell him. I cupped his face in my hands and ran my thumbs under his eyes to get rid of any residual tears. <br/>“I am sorry I couldn't protect myself Daddy.” Sam’s words broke my heart to million pieces. <br/>“Do you think I am angry because I think you are weak?” I asked in astonishment. The silence I received was the answer to my question. I never thought my boys would think I would be angry at them because I think they are weak. I inhaled deeply and called Aiden out of the corner. It was time we have a serious conversation. <br/>Both my boys were sitting next to each other, Aiden with his hands in his lap and Sam sniffling and trying to stop crying. I crouched down and looked into their eyes “you know I love you both more than anything in this life. You understand?” <br/>“Yes Dad, we know.” Aiden said with a grin finally gracing his face. I gave him an encouraging smile of my own. I took by boy’s little hands in my larger hands and spoke seriously “you know I would never judge you. If this boy bullied you, it doesn't mean you are weak at all. It is not your fault and never would be. You are the strongest boys I know, you know why? The answer is simple because you are my sons. No sons of mine are weak. I am not disappointed in you for this accident, Sam. I am disappointed because you didn't come to me and tell me what happened. While you Aiden, I am not angry because you protected your brother. On the contrary, I am proud of you, and your actions made me realise I can count on you to protect our family.” The smile on Aiden’s face could light up a dark room. I saw the happiness my words brought to him.<br/>I hated myself for the next words I was going to say “you know I am disappointed in your actions. You both kept an important secret from me which I consider lying, mind you. In this house you know I can’t tolerate lying. Therefore, you are both going to be disciplined together. Since you were both okay with lying to me. I think the best course of action is you are punished together. So for starters, go find both a corner and wait for me.”  <br/>They scrambled from the bed and hurried each to a corner. They stood perfectly still with their hands behind their heads. I sighed and left the room. I needed a fresh breath of air. I went downstairs and found Elena rocking a sleeping Amelia in her arms. I sat beside her and kissed my little girl’s forehead. <br/>“Are you done with the boys?” Elena whispered lowly so she doesn't jolt our daughter.<br/>I shook my head and closed my eyes “I wish it was done. Unfortunately, I am far from done. Our boys need to learn a lesson in not keeping dangerous secrets from us.” <br/>“What happened this time?” Elena wondered.<br/>“Sam was bullied and punched through this school year without us noticing. Aiden protected him from his tormentor, and now that he is at the Academy, Sam is scared from going back to school.” By the time I was finished speaking Elena’s jaw touched the floor. <br/>“You are saying my baby boy was bullied by some kid, and I didn't know. Oh my god! What kind of mother would not see her son in anguish?” Elena said with a sad look in her eyes. <br/>“We wouldn’t know he was bullied Elena. He was acting normal through the year. He even hid his bruises from us.” I reassured her since I knew the kind pain she was feeling. <br/>“I know it was not our fault, but I can’t help and feel like a failure. What did we do to give our sons the impression they can’t confide in us.” Elena said miserably. <br/>“I don’t know what we did wrong, but I am going to rectify this. Our boys are in for a punishment they would never forget. Every time they think of keeping something like that to themselves, they will remember it.” I said sternly. <br/>“Yes, I am with you in this one Damon. I am going to put Amelia to bed then go and talk to our sons. After that they are yours.” Elena informed me and went upstairs without waiting for any words on my part. Dear poor boys, you are in for an earful from your mother. I almost pitied them because having an angry Elena on your case is scary. Now, there is one thing I need to take care of before I deal with my boys. I took my phone from my pants and dialled Stefan’s number.<br/>“Hi brother, what’s up?” Stefan greeted me with bright voice. He was happy with the results we obtained with the Academy. <br/>“Hi, I need you to create a fourth grade class in the Academy.” I said without delay. There was a brief moment of silence on the other side then Stefan burst laughing. <br/>“Are you kidding me Damon?” He asked in disbelieve. <br/>“Do I look like I am laughing?” I shot back with annoyance evident in my tone.<br/>“Look Damon, we started this Academy for the kids who are fourteen and older which means from nine grade and older. I can’t create a class for fourth grade. If I do what you are requesting, then I had to hire new staff and change programmes. Heck I even needs students for this.” Stefan tried to explain his point of view. <br/>“Then do it. I don’t care what you need to do, all I want is by Monday morning Sam will start school in the Academy.” I spoke with finality. <br/>“What’s wrong Damon? Why are you suddenly insisting on this?” Stefan asked with curiosity. <br/>“Sam was bullied in his school, Stefan, and I want him to be in the Academy under your watch.” I explained.<br/>“What?” Stefan asked shocked.<br/>“You heard me. I don’t want him in his old school for even another minute.” <br/>“Okay, I will do my best to make it work. But be prepared to be dragged to the office this weekend.” He warned. <br/>“I will do everything I can for my boy.” I said with resolve. <br/>“Alright, Lily will be with him in this class, at least we will have two students. I will contact other parents who may be interested in enrolling their children in our Academy. But the ninth grade won’t stay in the dorms. They will go home at the end of every day.” <br/>“Okay, do whatever you want. I will be waiting for your report today.”  I said and disconnected the line. It was time I go and deal with my boys. <br/>The scene I came to witness when I stood at the door of Sam’s room would forever be engraved in my mind. Both my boys were standing with their hands behind their heads and their right legs lifted in the air. I was surprised they could keep their balance in this position. Elena was pacing in front of them and scolding them heatedly. I leaned against the door’s frame and decided to watch the entertaining scene. <br/>“You know that your father and I try always to give you the best. How could you hide something with such importance from us? While we thought you are having a peaceful life and happy, you were suffering without us knowing. Huh Sam? What do you have to say?” Elena said with a stern voice. It was unnatural for her to lose her gentleness. <br/>The nine years old was straining to keep his balance and answering his Mom. “I am so sorry, Mommy. It was wrong to hide something like this from you. I promise I wasn’t suffering much. Aiden protected me.” <br/>I nearly laughed when Elena’s sharp eyes turned to our eldest who gulped nervously and shot his brother an annoyed glare for shifting Elena’s attention to him. “You know you are too strong, Aiden. You were thirteen last year which means the strength of a seventeen years old human. What if you hurt this boy beyond repair due to anger huh? What would you have done then? And if we put all of this aside, how could you break our rule about being always honest with each other and never keeping secrets?” <br/>Elena was oblivious to the struggle the boys had to keep standing in position. The moment they spotted me, they stared at me with their puppy eyes pleadingly to stop their misery. I was having half a mind to let them suffer a little more, but Elena’s chatter would continue forever. It was rare to see my boys preferring to face my consequences instead of being with Elena. <br/>I made my presence known and grabbed Elena’s arm to stop her pacing. She looked up at me and immediately her features softened and she kissed my cheek. <br/>“I think they had enough, baby.” I whispered in her ear. <br/>She turned and gave the boys a final glare before she nodded her head and relieved them from their uncomfortable position. I smiled as she took them both in her arms and kissed their heads. She pulled away and told them sternly. <br/>“I don’t want to have a repeat of this incident, boys. Am I clear?” <br/>“Yes Mom, you are clear. It won’t happen again.” Aiden and Sam hastened to answer trying to go back on her good side. <br/>“Okay boys I love you both so much.” With that, Elena hugged me and said in warning. “Don’t be mean to them.” I nearly laughed after her retreating form. She warned me to be nice and forgot how she was just treating our boys only moments ago. <br/>I noticed the boys trying to relieve the pain in their legs. I shook my head and told them to take a seat so they can rest a little. I exited the room and went to Aiden’s room. I opened his drawer and retrieved his wooden ruler. It will be the first time I punish my boys at the same time. I don’t need an implement to make an impact on them. My vampire’s strength can do the job perfectly, but the thought of being punished with an implement can be very deterring.<br/>I entered Sam’s room once again and found them both sitting next to each other on the bed. I sighed and cleared my throat. Aiden was the first to look up, and his eyes widened at the sight of the ruler in my hands. Sam was next, and his reaction was very similar to his brother’s. <br/>Through the years, my two mischievous boys had their share of causing trouble and raising havoc and every time they crossed a line I was there to correct them and bring the order back. This is the mantra I repeat every single time I find myself in this position. <br/>“Both of you, up.” When they did as I ordered I walked closer to the bed and said “each one of you, take a side of the bed. Lose the pants and bend over.” Aiden complied immediately and took the right side while Sam took the left. I waited until they were in position before I went and stood behind Aiden. <br/>“Okay boys, I know this sucks and this punishment will hurt, but I think you understand why you are being punished. Right?” I waited until both of them nodded their heads and muttered a faint “yes sir.”  <br/>“Good, I am going to start, brace yourself Aiden.” I said in warning then lifted the ruler in the air and brought it down on Aiden’s behind with a sound smack. Aiden gulped at the first smack and tightened his hold on the bed comforter. After that I got to work and gave him another four stinging slaps. I changed positions and stood behind Sam. I gave him the same treatment his brother received but with less intensity since he was younger than Aiden. <br/>I continued alternating between my boys. I gave both of them 5 rounds of spankings, in each round five slaps, which made it twenty five smacks in total. By the end of the spanking both my boys were clutching hands and crying, Aiden with soft tears running down his cheeks while Sam was sobbing heavily. I let them took deep breaths in the same position while I righted their clothes for them. <br/>I sat at the centre of the bed and reached out to my boys. They came running to my lap and hugged me both with all the force they possessed which was a lot for your information. I kissed their heads and whispered sweet things in their ears so they can calm down.<br/>When the tears stopped, I tried to clean their faces as best as I could. Then, I stood both my boys in front of me and looked in their eyes “I don’t want a repeat of today’s events. I hate doing this, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if you dare lie to me again. Am I clear?” <br/>“Yes Sir.” Both boys answered in union. I nodded my head and gave them an easy smile to let them know everything is forgiven and the slate is clean. <br/>“I love you Daddy.” Sam said cutely. <br/>I pinched his cheeks and bumped his nose. “You are too cute for your own good.” I said as I tickled his sides.<br/>“How about me? Am I too old of the tickling monster?” Aiden asked with a pout. <br/>“You are the one who asked for it, big shot.” I said and wiggled my fingers in his direction.<br/>I spent at least ten minutes tormenting my boys and tickling them until the tears of pain were replaced by ones of joy and happiness. I left Aiden and Sam to rest in the room after they lied down on the bed, and I covered them with a light blanket. I kissed their foreheads and went downstairs. I found Elena in the living room reading what looks like a medical book. I sat next to her and draw her closer to me. I kissed the side of her head and smiled at her. <br/>“How are the boys?” She asked with concern. <br/>“Don’t worry. They are still alive laughing and kicking. I didn’t kill them.” I said teasingly. Elena smacked my arm “be nice.” She said while laughing at me. <br/>“Where is Amelia?” I asked her when I didn’t see the beautiful chubby toddler running around. <br/>“She is still sleeping upstairs.” <br/>“All our children are sleeping and we are alone. Are you thinking what am I thinking?” I said wriggling my eyebrows suggestively. <br/>“You dirty old man!” Elena exclaimed laughing loudly. <br/>I stood up from the sofa and scooped her in my arms. She shrieked at the sudden movement and put her arms around my neck. “I will show you who the old man is, baby.” I said and kissed her passionately. <br/>It was another happy day in my household. We have struggles and sometimes fight. We go through tears and pain, but at the end of every day, we are a family. And I am proud to say we are a happy family.<br/>*************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about this chapter. <br/>I want to hear your opinions and feedback. <br/>I am really excited to know what do you think. It means a lot to me and give me energy to continue writing. </p><p>Until next time! <br/>Stay safe! Love you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Chapter7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! <br/>How are you doing? <br/>Before I leave you to read the new and last chapter in 2020, I want to wish you all a happy new year.<br/>I hope this year will bring you and all the peaople around the world happiness, health and goal achievement.<br/>2020 was a hard year for all of us. Hopefully, 2021 won't bring with it any sadness, loss or grieve. <br/>Happy new year again.<br/>Love you all!!<br/>Enjoy the chapter!<br/>****************</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden POV: <br/>I stirred at the sound of my alarm blaring through the walls of my room. I covered my ears with my pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but the damn thing won’t stop. So with a groan, I reached over and stopped it. I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my face to get rid of any residual sleep. I yawned and stretched my muscles while standing up. I noticed Jack still sleeping peacefully on the other side of our dorm room like everything was alright. I shook my head at him and went to the bathroom. <br/>So, today was the first day of this school year. Yesterday I moved to the dorms. Dad was here to help me arrange my things and then left at night. As you expected, Jack my cousin was my roommate. We had to beg Uncle Stefan to put us together since apparently the choosing of roommates was done randomly. I was excited and fearful at the same time. I don’t like walking into the unknown, but I think this time I had to. I took a quick shower; blow dried my hair and wore my school’s uniform.<br/>I went back to the room and shook Jack so he would wake up “come on Jack, we are going to be late.” I said looking at the clock that indicated it was 07:35 am, and we start our first class at 08:00 am. My dear cousin just faced the wall and hugged his pillow more tightly. I sighed and gave him a last warning “I will go without you Jack, and you will be late. Let’s see what you will do when you have to face your father on the first day.” My words had the right affect on him. He sprang from his bed and ran to the bathroom. It was funny how the mere mention of Uncle Stefan’s name makes him run like a marathon champion. <br/>Fifteen minutes later, a fresh showered Jack was standing in front of me. I gave him thumb ups. “Wow! You look handsome.” I teased him, and then added. “Now we had to go the Cafeteria and grab a snack since we will not have enough time for a full breakfast.” Jack nodded and retrieved his bag. On our way to the Cafeteria, we passed Liam and Niall’s dorm; yes they were lucky enough to be together. Both of them were ready to leave, and together we headed to the Cafeteria. We tried to be quick and brought some snacks so we can be in class on time.<br/>Our first period would be English which if you ask me I found quite boring. Why didn't they start the day with Music for example? Anyway, the three of us have the same periods every day, which was more than we have dreamed about. I came to learn that Niall is a human, and he is Liam’s childhood friend. They are like brothers and spend a lot of time together. So the only class we will be separated is the class of control where Niall won’t be able to attend with us. <br/>The first and second period which was history went uneventfully. The third period was Music, which brought an immediate smile to my face. Mr. Tomlinson was a cheerful guy and made the class laugh easily. At first, I thought he will bore us with some theories about musicians and their achievements, but to the contrary, he told us that this semester our goal is to learn playing guitar. <br/>You can imagine the surprise written all over the students’ faces when half an hour through the lesson, a man came in rolling a big cart full of guitars with different colours. <br/>“Finally you are here Stan. I thought we were going to wait forever.” Mr. Tomlinson said with a huge smile as he ushered the man into the class.<br/>“Believe me Louis, preparing 23 guitars on a short notice isn’t an easy task.” The man complained and continued dragging the cart until it was in the middle of the room. After that he left with “I will send you my check later.” <br/>Mr. Tomlinson just shook his head with a fond smile on his face. He turned his attention to us “so, like I said earlier, we will focus on learning how to play guitar this semester. We have different guitars with different colours. I will be fair so everyone can get the one he loves. Here what we will do. We will start with a guitar with a specific colour. Then I will see how many students want it. After that we will play a little competition, and the winner will have it. The winner will be chosen based on the votes of his classmates.” Everyone started chatting with each other. It was a great idea which will create an amicable atmosphere in our class. <br/>Mr. Tomlinson looked at his watch and cleared his throat “okay guys, this is all for today. Let me give you today’s homework, and then you would be done so you can go and enjoy your lunch break.” All the students stopped talking and groaned at the word homework. <br/>Mr. Tomlinson chuckled and shook his head “come on, don’t be sad. It is not that hard. All you have to do is learn the list of songs I will write on the board for our class next week. It is the list you will choose from to perform so we can choose which guitar you will get.” Mr. Tomlinson turned to the board and started writing the songs. They were twenty three songs in total. They were popular ones, and I am sure everyone knew them already. <br/>The bell rang announcing the end of the first period. One by one, we started leaving the room but not before saying goodbye to Mr. Tomlinson. I am sure the man had won the hearts of the entire class. He is a great teacher; this year would be fun just because he is one of our teachers. <br/>The four of us made our way to the Cafeteria. The moment we entered, I noticed Sam sitting with his other little friends. One of them was Lily and another boy I didn't see before. I was happy for him that he already made new friends. Finally, he would be comfortable here. I will make sure he will have the best experience.<br/>Jack and I went to their table and bumped hands with both of them. Sam looked up at me and gave me a bright smile. I ruffled his hair much to his irritation. Lily was laughing at our antics and resumed eating her chicken. I looked at the boy sitting with them eating silently and raised my eyebrow. Sam rolled his eyes at my over protectiveness since he knew my question has hidden agenda. I am trying to make sure he is hanging out with the right crowd “Aiden, this is my friend Jared Cullen. He is in all my classes. Jared this is my brother Aiden.” Sam introduced us to each other. I smiled at the blond boy and bumped his fist with mine. <br/>After talking with the boys a little, we headed to the Canteen and grabbed our trays. Then, we went to a table where Niall and Liam were waiting for us. I saw a red head girl sitting with them writing on her notebook. I looked at both boys with a question about the identity of this girl in my eyes. She was in our class, and I thought that one of them maybe knows her. They just shrugged their shoulders. I decided to ignore it and dig in. I didn't expect the food to be this delicious. When my father said he is aiming for perfection, he wasn’t kidding. <br/>By the end of the lunch period, the girl still didn't touch her food and was writing with a concentration level I didn't see before. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. The sudden movement caught her attention and she looked up at me. <br/>“Lunch is over, and you didn't eat your food.” I pointed out. <br/>“Oh! I forgot eating. You can have it, I am not hungry.” She said nonchalantly and went back to her books. <br/>“Food is important for your health, you know.” I stated matter of fact. <br/>“Grades are more important to me. And I will be happy if you just would leave me alone.” She snapped and gave me a heated glare.<br/>I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Is this girl for real? We just started school and hardly have any homework. I shrugged and looked at Liam who did the same. Weird people, I concluded with a sigh. <br/>After lunch, we went to our next period, Control class. We entered the room, and each one of us took his seat. I sat at the last table in the first row with Jack on my left while Liam was in the seat before me. When the bell Rang Mr. Mikaelson entered the room with a try full of glasses in his hands. He put it on the desk and leaned against its edge. He examined the class and nodded his head. <br/>“Well, I think most of you know my name by now. But for those who didn't attend the meeting at the beginning of the school year, I am Klaus Mikaelson your Control teacher. I think the name of my class explains it all. Our work would be simple. Whenever we have a period together, I will bring with me a try with glasses full of human blood. Everyone will have a glass. Your only mission is to not touch the glass or worst yet taste it. Feel free to drink a little, but every time you do it, I deduce 2 points from your final exams score which is by the way 100 for all of you. I am a generous teacher. You just need to work on your control. Also, while the glass in front of you, you are not allowed to talk with each other until the end of class. Any questions?” With other words we weren’t allowed any distractions. All our focus will be on the glasses.<br/>We all stared at him in shock. Was he really serious? A glass of human blood in front of you and you are not allowed to touch it was challenging even for the oldest vampires. How can we resist this was beyond me. No one raised his hand to ask questions which made Mr. Mikaelson start distributing glasses. <br/>The smell of fresh blood hit my senses all at once. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes. All my limbs were urging me to grab the glass and drink it. I looked at Jack and saw his hands shaking in an effort to stop them from reaching for his glass. Oh god! This was cruel. After what looked like a lifetime I looked at my watch to see only ten minutes had passed. <br/>A student who was sitting on the first table took the glass of blood and drank it all at once. Mr. Mikaelson looked up from the papers he was reading and shook his head “not impressive at all. You may leave the classroom Mr. Green. Your final exams score is 98 now.” The boy hung his head and left the room.  <br/>In the next twenty minutes, half the class did the same. Fortunately, my friends were resisting the temptation and trying to continue fighting. I looked at Liam and his hand was inching closely to the glass of blood. He grabbed it with shaking hands and brought it to his lips. I kicked his chair and whispered “come on Liam, be patient. It is just fifteen minutes for the class to end. Keep going.” <br/>“Mr. Salvatore, this is your first warning in my class. Two more warnings and it is the principal’s office.” Mr. Mikaelson said with what I swear was a smug smirk written all over his face. This man was as sarcastic as Damon Salvatore which tells a lot. <br/>“I am sorry sir.” I said between gritted teeth. I looked at my watch and sighed in relief when I saw only ten minutes for this torture to be over. <br/>Fortunately, the bell rang announcing the end of this session. Mr. Mikaelson got up from his chair and arranged the glasses in his tray. He looked at the six students, who remained in the classroom. He gave us an approving nod, “excellent job, you still has your full mark. Continue with the good work.” With those words he left the room. <br/>I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding. The students who were outside started piling in the room while chatting loudly. I went to Liam’s table and looked at him. He was the most affected among us. “How are you, mate?” <br/>“As good as I can be in this situation.” He said with a sigh.<br/>“Don’t concern yourself with it. I am sure you will do better next time.” I reassured him. <br/>“Yes, you will be okay. I nearly drank the blood.” Jack said from behind. <br/>“Come on guys look at the bright side. You still have one hundred on the subject.” Niall said with a huge smile on his face. <br/>Liam shook his head and cracked a beautiful smile. Niall’s cheerfulness was like a sun illuminating light in a dark room. We were engrossed in chatting with each other that we didn't hear the math’s teacher entering. He cleared his throat to grab our attention. Each student went to his seat. I was about to sit down when the teacher’s voice stopped us “no, no you don’t have the right to sit. I see you are eager to stand and chat. For you to seat you have to earn it.” He spoke sternly.<br/>“How do we earn it?” Caleb, the noisiest person I had the misfortune of meeting asked the obvious. <br/>“You brought a good point Caleb. I will write an equation on the board and give you a chance to solve it. Whoever gets it right will have the right to sit. If you get it wrong, you won’t have another chance of answering, therefore you will remain standing until the bell rings.” Many groans aroused in the room “by the way, I am Jasper Cullen your Maths teacher.” With that, he turned to the board and wrote the first equation. It wasn’t a hard one and many hands shot up in an attempt to get the chance. Mr. Cullen selected a girl I didn't know by name. She got the right answer and went to her seat. <br/>The equations were getting harder and harder; two students lost their privilege to sit because they gave the wrong answer. Niall and Jack were already in their seats as they answered correctly. The next equation was a hard one, but I remember seeing its solution in a magazine this summer so I raised my hand. The red head girl from lunch raised her hand also. Mr. Cullen looked at her “Sarah, come and write your answer.” So her name was Sarah. She was beautiful with her red hair and unique green eyes. I looked as she walked with confident and started writing her answer. <br/>I was watching the steps she was following in resolving the problem. She was correct until the step before last when she missed the sign of the number and wrote – instead of +. She put her pen and waited for the verdict. Mr. Cullen examined the board with his sharp eyes and shook his head. “I give it to you Sarah, your answers where correct which is brilliant considering your age, and the difficulty of the equation, but your answer is wrong.” I saw the disappointment in her eyes as she went back to her seat and stood by the chair. <br/>“Anyone can correct your classmate’s error or will we move to another problem?” Mr. Cullen asked looking around the classroom. I lifted my hand and he nodded his head “Come here Aiden. Let’s see what you have.” <br/>I took the marker and erased Sarah’s last two lines. I rewrote the answer and corrected her mistake. This time Mr. Cullen gave me a smile and nodded his head in approval. “Good work Aiden. You may go and take your seat.” <br/>Next was Liam who solved another equation and took his seat. After that, Mr. Cullen made sure everyone had his chance of earning a seat before he cleaned the board and looked at us. <br/>“I won’t tolerate this behaviour ever. Next time this happens, you will all spend my period in the principal’s office. When I enter my class, I want you to be in your seats. I don’t mind you chatting with each other. But in low voices, we are not in a barn. Consider this your first warning. Now let me tell you about our program this year. Our first lesson will be Wednesday.” <br/>Mr. Cullen gave us a run down about what we will study this year. He seemed to be an excellent teacher, and he promised us that he will do his best so we understand the material. I didn't notice the time passing until the bell rang announcing the end of the first day of school. Well, we still have the last period with Mr. Malik, but I am sure it won’t be that hard. <br/>If only I knew how I was wrong at this moment!!<br/>**********<br/>Changed into our uniform that consisted of military green pants and white shirts, we made our way to the school’s yard where we found Mr. Malik in a similar uniform waiting for us with a cane in his hand. He looked very strict with a forbidden aura surrounding him. <br/>“Line up and listen closely because I would never repeat my words twice.” He waited for us until we made a perfect line before he started speaking again. “The purpose of this course is for you to be fit and build your bodies. For humans, I will push you to your limits so be prepared. As for the vampires, I know you possess a higher stamina and strength. Therefore you are not allowed to use your speed in passing any struggles I put you through. If I sense anyone of you using it, he will be punished and believe me you won’t like it. Work hard and give all you have because I won’t tolerate slackness. On the field I am to be addressed formally, you have to call me ‘SIR’.”<br/> He waited for his words to sink in our minds before he resumed talking “When I ask a question, I expect honest answers. Lying is an unforgivable crime in my books. Also, I am the only teacher who can punish you physically without referring to the principal. I won’t be afraid to dash out spankings so watch out your attitudes. Two words I don’t like to hear and you have better avoid saying them ‘I AM SORRY’ there is no point in apologising, when you make a mistake pay for it and move on while making sure to never repeat it again. The second word is ‘PLEASE’, I hate begging, and I would never change my mind, no matter how many times you said it. Am I clear?” <br/>“Yes sir!” we said in union. <br/>“Very good, since the rules are clear for you, let’s start our first day. For starters, I want you to run three rounds around the premises for a warm up. You have fifteen minutes to finish it. If you fail to do it, you will run an additional lap. Any questions?” Mr Malik asked loudly.<br/>And the curiosity award of the year goes to Caleb as he raised his hand “What do you mean if you fail to do it? You mean if one of us failed or the whole group?”<br/>“Good question Caleb, when you enter my class there is no individuals. If one of you fails, you all fail.” Mr Malik answered.<br/>Is this man for real? First, he wants us to run three rounds around the premises which give us five minutes for each, and that’s near impossible since the school grounds are huge. Then he announces his stupid rule about group failure and all this crap. I already can see two or three students who would likely fail. <br/>I ran my hand through my face and looked at Jack, who wore the same expression as mine on his face. “We have to run top speed for us to meet his standards.” Jack stated.<br/>“Yes I know.” I replied. <br/>Mr. Malik blew his whistle giving us the signal to start. I looked at my watch so I know how much time it will take me to finish a round. I ran at top speed making sure to keep my vampire powers at bay. Jack and Liam were close by and Niall was a little behind us. Other students were making good progress. I noticed Sarah was at the end of the line and shook my head. <br/>Four minutes and twenty seven seconds later, I finished the first round. I was out of breath and my lungs hurt a lot demanding oxygen. I inhaled deeply and willed myself to resume running. Liam was the first to finish the rounds. I don’t know how he did it, but I was happy for him. I arrived next, surprisingly Caleb was after me, then Niall and Jack at nearly the same time. <br/>Mr. Malik looked at his watch and announced loudly “fifteen minutes are up.” I looked up and saw three students still running their last round. Sarah was one of them. “I see three students are still running. So another round is in store for you guys.” Before he could continue his sentence, the three students collapsed on the ground panting loudly and having a hard time controlling their ragged breaths. <br/>“Your physicals are worst than I was fearing. It is your choice either you continue your last round and the additional one or you will receive five strokes from my cane.” Mr. Malik spoke sternly. <br/>Sarah and the other two boys looked at each other and met our instructor’s eyes. “We will have the cane, Sir.” One boy spoke loudly. <br/>Mr. Malik nodded his head and averted his eyes to us. “Line up and start spot jogging.” We did as he ordered and started performing the task given to us.<br/>Mr. Malik stood in the front of the other students “bend over and grab your ankles. Stay in position and don’t you dare break it.” I saw Sarah gulp and obey. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her ankles. I didn't know why her discomfort annoyed me and formed a knot in my stomach. <br/>Mr. Malik moved behind the first boy and lifted his cane in the air. He brought it with a hard swish on the boy’s poor behind. The boy grunted and fought hard to stay in position. Mr. Malik didn’t give him enough time to recover and finished the remaining smacks in quick succession. Then he did the same to the second boy who was having a hard time to contain his tears by the end of the canning. Sarah was the last one who received the five lashes from Mr. Malik’s cane. <br/>By the time she stood up from the position, tears were running down her face. The canning was so hard and Mr. Malik didn’t spare them and used his full force. I was yearning to go to her and comfort her which was confusing to me sonce it never happened before. I was only protective of my family and friends. Mr. Malik offered them each a bottle of water and waited for them to regain their composure before he spoke again. “Form a circle with one meter between each one of you. We will start conditioning for the day.” <br/>We did as ordered and waited for further instructions. “Okay, we will start with 50 squats.” The whistle blew once again and we started working. The first workout wasn’t that hard and all of us did it without a problem. We did three repeats and moved to standing bicycle crunches. We did the same amount. After that the workouts went fairly quick. We repeated each exercise 150 times from flutter kicks, jumping jacks and burpees.<br/>“The last exercise for today is a 2 minutes plank. Each time one of you falls, you will start over.” Mr. Malik said as he paced in front of us.<br/>I never thought that I would curse one of my classmates because he fell during a plank exercise. Can you believe we repeated the plank ten times and one of them was after 1 minutes and 57 seconds? I nearly cried at this one. My arms were killing me and lifting my weight was a struggle. <br/>You can hear a sigh of relief and happiness when we lined up and Mr. Malik dismissed us for the day. I dragged my feet along with Liam, Niall and Jack. “Oh god! Your uncle killed us, man.” Jack complained. <br/>“You didn’t see anything yet buddy. He went easy on you. Didn't he Niall?” Liam laughed and looked at the blond. Niall smiled and nodded “yes, what comes next will be worse mate. Be prepared.” <br/>I laughed at their words and shook my hand. That night the hot water in the shower cascading down my back was like heaven. I changed to my sweatpants and a comfy shirt. Then I took a white towel and dried my hair. My muscles were aching and screaming for rest. Fortunately I was a vampire and by tomorrow morning the ache will be gone. I really pitied human students since they will take longer to recover. I plopped on my bed and sighed at the softness of the mattresses. Ten minutes later I was out into a dreamless sleep.  <br/>***********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think guys? <br/>I really enjoyed writing this chapter and would like to know if you enjoyed reading it. <br/>Come on guys! Some feedback will motivate me and I will update sooner.<br/>Vote! Comment! And share!<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Chapter8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am sorry for the lack of updates, but life had been difficult for me. <br/>I hope you are all doing well, considering the conditions the world is living in. Take care of yourself, stay home and pray for the best.<br/>I wrote this chapter, hoping it will brighten your day a bit.<br/>Please read the end of chapter note. It is very important. <br/>Here is the new chapter.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************<br/>Finally, the week of hell as students called it ended. Aiden was packing a small duffel bag to go and spend the weekend at home. Liam beside him was doing the same with a smile on his face. <br/>"Can I know the secret of the permanent grin on your face?" Aiden asked him as he zipped his bag, and sat on the bed.<br/>“I missed home, I can’t wait to go and have a Friday late night with Uncle. We always play games, and stuff our faces with junk food." When Aiden didn't say anything, Liam looked up from folding his t-shirt to find his friend gaping at him, "did I say something wrong?"  <br/>"You just put your uncle and the word fun in the same sentence. I mean, it is not wrong, but I can’t imagine you having a good time with the man, no offence intended.” <br/>"None taken, I know I would never convince you that my Uncle is a normal man. But believe me, he is another person outside the school." Liam tried to convince his friend.<br/>"Well, if you say so." Aiden shrugged. His phone vibrated in his jeans' pockets, indicating that his ride was here. "It looks like my father is here early." Aiden stood up from the bed, he threw his bag over his shoulder, and patted Liam on the shoulder, "have a nice weekend. See you on Sunday."<br/>Aiden found Damon waiting for him. He got in the car and bumped fists with his brother, who was sitting in the backseat.<br/>"So, how was your week?" Aiden asked his brother.<br/>“It was okay,” Sam answered his brother.<br/>Aiden sensed something wrong in his brother's voice. He turned around and looked at his brother's hazel eyes.<br/>"What's wrong, Sam?"<br/>"There is nothing wrong, I am fine," Sam said and rested his head against the car's window.<br/>Damon cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at his son's words. Sam sighed, understanding the unsaid message his father was sending, "I got in a fight today."<br/>Aiden gasped and looked at his brother incredulously, "What? Why did you do it?"<br/>Sam looked at his lap, and spoke in a hushed voice, "I got in a fight because some boys were bullying Lily."<br/>"Wait, why didn't you come to me? I would have taught them a lesson they would never forget." Aiden spoke angrily.<br/>Damon cleared his throat and fixed his eldest son with a glare.<br/>"What? I didn't say anything wrong, Dad. Boys were bullying my brother and his friends. Do you think I will stay aside and watch?" Aiden argued.<br/>Damon didn't take his eyes off the road, but he spoke sternly.  "Aiden, I think you and your brother need a revision session of rules in our family. What do you say?"<br/>Aiden looked down at his lap and shook his head silently. He knew the rules his father was talking about. More importantly, he knew that rules revision would include sound spankings.<br/>"I am still waiting for an answer," Damon said as he took the small road leading to their household.<br/>"No Dad, I already know the rules, I don't need any reminders," Aiden spoke loudly to make sure his father would be satisfied.<br/>"Good to hear." Damon nodded, and then added «Aiden, what is the rule about fighting?"<br/>"Fighting can solve nothing. We have to be always calm and try to end problems without including fists." Aiden answered.<br/>Damon looked in the mirror and locked eyes with his other son. "Sam, what is the only exception where fighting is allowed?"<br/>"We are allowed to fight in one case in which another person is the first to throw the fist," Sam answered his father.<br/>Damon nodded in satisfaction and addressed his two boys.<br/>"I am glad we are on the same page here. The moment we arrive home, I want you in your room, Sam." Damon waited until his son nodded his head before he spoke again. "Aiden, this time, you won't be punished, but next time you give your brother crappy advice, prepare yourself to be in the fire line. You are older and your brother looks up to you. You have to be a good example for him. Am I clear?"<br/>"Yes, sir," Aiden answered his Dad.<br/>The rest of the drive was in silence. When the boys arrived home, Sam headed to his room with heavy steps, while Aiden was bombarded with a little five years old.<br/>Aiden caught Amelia in his arms and embraced her. He kept kissing her hair repeatedly. He didn't realise he had missed her until her strawberry scent invaded his senses.<br/>They both went to the living room where Elena was sitting. Aiden with Amelia still in his arm went to her and kissed her cheek. Elena caressed his cheek and gave him a huge grin.<br/>Aiden sat on the couch and seated Amelia in his lap. He played a little with her hair, while he listened to her endless chatter.<br/>"Do you know what I did yesterday in class?" Amelia said cheerfully.<br/>Minutes later, the sound of heavy slaps interrupted their chatter. Aiden gave her a tight smile and nodded his head.<br/>"Do you want to go outside, and we can play together with Max?"<br/>Completely forgetting Sam, Amelia nodded her head eagerly and ran to the door.<br/>"He landed himself in trouble again. I can't believe this boy." Elena sighed.<br/>Aiden frowned, and asked his mother, "What do you mean by again?"<br/>"He got in trouble two times in school, and this is the third time your father was summoned to the principal's office."<br/>"Wow, you mean he got three spankings this week?" Aiden asked with a wince.<br/>"No, no. Your father gave him a chance to straighten his behaviour and let him off with a warning in the last two times. But today, I think he crossed the line, and your father decided to punish him."<br/>Before Aiden had the chance to comment on his mother's words, Amelia came running to the living room, "come on Aide, I have been waiting for you for ages now." She said dramatically.<br/>Aiden laughed at her antics and looked at his mother apologetically.<br/>Elena smiled at him and nodded her head, "go ahead and play. I will call you when dinner is ready."<br/>Aiden smiled and followed his hyperactive sister outside. Her laugher and shrieks of happiness were like music to his ears.<br/>They played together for over thirty minutes before a small voice caught Aiden's attention. He turned around and found a teary Sam looking at him. Aiden dropped the ball he was playing with to the ground and went to his brother.<br/>He took Sam in his arms and rubbed his back gently. He smiled at his little brother and said cheerfully. "Do you want to join us?" Sam nodded his head, and the three siblings started another game of throwing the ball.<br/>Amelia who was happy moments ago was now wearing a scowl on her beautiful face. She watched with envy as Aiden and Sam wrestled on the ground. She felt ignored and out of place. Aiden was supposed to play with her and her alone. But like always, Sam stole all the attention to himself.<br/>Sam who was clueless to his sister's dark thoughts smiled at Amelia and invited her to join them.<br/>Amelia glared at him; she was the one playing with Aiden not him. So with a determined look on her face, Amelia grabbed a rock in her small hands and threw it in her brother's way.<br/>Sam who wasn't expecting that response froze in his place and didn't move. The rock collided with his forehead and immediately, blood started pouring from the wound.<br/>Aiden looked in horror at the scene before him. Sam was screaming and crying in pain, while his little sister stood rooted to her place.<br/>Aiden ran to his brother's side and put his hand on Sam's wound trying to stop the flowing of blood.<br/>"Shhhhhh, it is okay. Mom will take care of it." Aiden tried to soothe his freaking brother.<br/>As if on cue, Damon and Elena came running to the yard. Damon took Aiden's place and inspected his son's injury, while Elena prepared a clean bandage.<br/>"It doesn't need stitches," Damon informed his wife.<br/>Elena sighed in relief and tried to clean her son's wound gently, as much as she could. Still, the moment the disinfectant touched the cut, Sam hissed and started sobbing.<br/>Elena was an expert nurse, and she finished her work quickly, which meant fewer tears and agony on Sam's part.<br/>Damon took his son between his arms and hugged him tightly.<br/>"Are you okay, champ?"<br/>"Yes, Daddy," Sam answered, his voice hoarse from crying.<br/>"Come on, tell me what happened?" Damon questioned.<br/>"I don't know. I was playing with Aiden, and I invited Amelia to join us. She didn't utter a word and just scowled at me. Then out of the blue, she threw a rock at me." Sam told his father the story.<br/>For the first time since the chaos started, Damon noticed his only daughter standing alone with a shocked expression on her face. He nodded at Elena to take care of Sam and went to Amelia's side.<br/>"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Damon spoke gently.<br/>Amelia's shocked expression crumbled, and she threw herself in her father's arms. Damon brought her closer to his chest and played with hair knowing how much the gesture comforted her.<br/>"Come on, let's go inside. It is getting dark." Damon told his family.<br/>Damon left his two sons and wife in the living room and headed to Amelia's room.<br/>They sat facing each other on her queen-sized bed. Damon waited until his daughter's tears stopped falling before he started talking.<br/>"What happened out there, Amelia? Damon asked gently.<br/>Amelia hiccupped then answered with a low voice avoiding her father's piercing blue eyes, "I was jealous."<br/>Damon shook his head, and took his daughter's chin between his fingers, "no, you speak loudly and look me in the eyes while talking to me." Damon said sternly.<br/>Amelia who wasn't used to her father's sternness nodded her head and looked him in the eye.<br/>"I was jealous of Sam, Daddy. I was playing with Aiden, but he came and stole him from me." Amelia said tearfully.<br/>Damon was shocked by his daughter's words. She was always sweet and innocent, he never thought she would say something that hateful.<br/>"From where did you develop those feelings, Amelia? You know that Aiden loves you both equally."<br/>"Yes, I know he loves equally. But I missed him so much. He is always away and I can't see him until the weekend. Meanwhile, Sam gets to see him every day in school."<br/>Understanding dawned on Damon and he nodded at his daughter.<br/>"I know you missed your brother so much. But you know also that hurting each other is a big no in this house."<br/>"It was a mistake, Daddy," Amelia whispered.<br/>Damon sighed tiredly, it was hard to look into Amelia's sad eyes. It was the first time she got in big trouble, and Damon knew very well that he needed to punish her.<br/>Damon closed his eyes briefly, then looked at his daughter with a stern expression on his face.<br/>"You know you are going to be punished," Damon stated.<br/>Amelia gasped and covered her face with her little hands, "are you going to spank me, Daddy?"<br/>Damon took his daughter in his lap once again and started speaking gently, "I am not going to harm you, Amelia. I would never dream of it. Spankings hurt, I won't lie to you, but once it is done, we will move on."<br/>"But Aiden and Sam always cry when you spank them," Amelia complained with a pout on her face.<br/>Damon fought hard to keep his laugher away. He nodded his head in agreement, "as I said, spankings hurt and to be honest it is the whole point. Next time, when you decide to throw something at one of your brothers or someone else, I hope you will remember this position." Damon said and flipped his daughter over his lap.<br/>Unlike Aiden and Sam, Amelia was so small over his knee, and Damon had to fight the desire of letting her off the hook. With resolve, he didn't even know he possessed, Damon lowered Amelia's shorts and was met with a gasp from the little girl. Damon rubbed his daughter's back soothingly. When he felt the little girl has relaxed enough, he spoke.<br/>"Amelia, spankings in this home are always on the bare. Also, while I am spanking you, I expect you to stay still and never kick your legs. Am I clear?"<br/>"Yes, Daddy," Amelia answered quietly.<br/>Not wanting to prolonge the procedure anymore, Damon informed his daughter, "I am going to start."<br/>With a heavy heart, Damon placed the first smack. Amelia gasped in shock and grabbed her father's jeans tighter. Damon didn't waste his time scolding and focused on spanking the behind before him.<br/>He gave Amelia a total of ten smacks. Three to each side, then two stingy slaps to each sit spot. Amelia kicked and tried to get away from her father's punishing smacks but Damon's hold on her was unbreakable.<br/>Damon didn't remark on her actions and let it go this time since Amelia was new to this. The moment he finished delivering the punishment, Damon righted Amelia's clothes and brought her into his arms.<br/>"Shhhhh, it is over, baby. You are okay, stop crying." Damon consoled his daughter and whispered sweet nothings into her ears while pacing the length of the room with Amelia in his arms.<br/>Eventually, Amelia's cries subdued and transformed into small hiccups. Damon took her to the bathroom and cleaned her face from tears and snot.<br/>It was killing him to see the sadness in her eyes. He sat with her in the bed and said.<br/>"Are you okay, baby?" Damon asked gently.<br/>"Yes, I am fine, Daddy," Amelia said sadly.<br/>"Then, why the frown on your beautiful face?" Damon asked with a smile.<br/>"I hurt Sam. I am sure he hates me now." Amelia said with tears already gathering in her eyes.<br/>Damon frowned at his daughter's words and made sure his next words were spoken carefully.<br/>"Sam is your brother, Amilia. He can never hate you. I don't want you ever to think that one of your brothers might hate you. Maybe he is angry with you since his wound is still fresh and aching, but you know what, I am sure he will forgive you no matter the circumstances. Do you believe me?" Damon hoped his words were comforting.<br/>"Yes, Daddy, I do," Amelia answered.<br/>"Good, now, what did you learn today?" Damon asked to make sure his daughter learned her lesson.<br/>"I should never throw things at others. Because it can hurt them badly." Amelia replied dutifully.<br/>Damon nodded in satisfaction and with the last kiss to his daughter's forehead, they left the room together.<br/>The moment Amelia entered the living room, Sam ran to her and took her in his arms.<br/>"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.<br/>"My bum hurts." Amelia pouted.<br/>Damon rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics and went to the kitchen where Elena was preparing dinner. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss.<br/>"What's going on over there? I thought Sam would be angry with Amelia. And quite honestly, I thought he would have given her the cold shoulder."<br/>"Angry?" Elena asked in astonishment, then added, "It took me and Aiden a lot of effort to convince him that you weren't hurting Amelia and that she was just being punished for her mistake. He was going to come and burst in the room so he can stop you."<br/>Damon smiled at his wife's words and was relieved that his kids loved each other to this point.<br/>"I will go and check on our troublemakers," Damon said and headed towards the living room where he overheard his kids' conversation.<br/>"Do you hate me, Sam?" Amelia asked fearfully.<br/>"What! of course not. From where did you get this crazy idea?" Sam asked his sister.<br/>"But I hurt you badly Sam. There was blood on your face." Amelia reasoned.<br/>"Yes, the wound was bad and it hurt like a motherfu**er, but it is not reason enough for me to hate you. To be honest, there is nothing you could do that would make me hate you. I love you, Amelia." Sam spoke sincerely.<br/>"I love you too, Sam," Amelia said and hugged her brother.<br/>Damon chose this moment to make his presence known. He headed to the sofa and sat in the middle with his kids taking each side.<br/>"I am glad you are okay. I love you guys, I hope you know that." Damon spoke honestly. Then he raised his hand and slapped his son's thigh.<br/>"Ouch! What was that for?" Sam complained.<br/>"It was for the language you used moments ago. Do it again and you will find yourself facing the wall with soap in your mouth." Damon warned.<br/>Sam nodded sheepishly and nestled closer in his father's chest.<br/>"Hey! you are having cuddles without me." Aiden protested as he came to the living room. Damon shook his head and motioned for his son to come closer. Aiden didn't waste any time and squeezed himself in the sofa cuddling with his siblings and father.<br/>Damon smiled to himself and was happy that his family was united and lived in love. It was another eventful day in the Salvatore household but he can't wish for anything more at the moment.  </p><p>********************<br/>"Come on, wake up or I will use our methods," Zayn warned his nephew as he opened the windows in the boy's room.<br/>Liam grunted and put the pillow over his head in an attempt to block his uncle's voice.<br/>Zayn went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Without any hesitation, he splattered Liam with the cold liquor.<br/>"Aghhhh," Liam screamed and sat up on his bed. "What was that for?"<br/>"It is late and you didn't wake up," Zayn said simply as he leaned against the wall.<br/>Liam looked at the clock on his bedside table and sighed. "It is only six in the morning, I don't know the definition of late, but absolutely, six is early. Even in school, I don't have to get up this early." Liam complained.<br/>"And this is the point, you will take advantage of the weekends to wake up early and have a morning session with me. I want you down in five. Be late, and you will have something warm to worry about this time." Zayn smirked and strode from the room.<br/>Liam shook his head and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into his gym clothes.<br/>"Right on time." Zayn praised as he looked at his watch.<br/>"Where are we going? I thought we will work out in the gym downstairs." Liam said as he followed his uncle to the front door.<br/>No, today, we are going to work out in the forest. The air is fresh and will be good for you." Zayn said.<br/>Thirty minutes later, Liam laid on the grass next to his Uncle. He was happy and smiling. Working out with Zayn always brought him happiness. The sessions were long and hard, but at the same time, they were relaxing and stress releasing.<br/>"Didn't you get sick of torturing poor teenagers and decided to do the same to your nephew?" Liam joked.<br/>"Torture! I did nothing. Prepare yourselves for next week, training will get harder." Zayn said with an evil look in his eyes.<br/>"I am always ready for the challenge." Liam shot back.<br/>"Come on let's go back," Zayn said as he stood up from the grass.<br/>Liam leaped up and said with a smile, "race you."<br/>Zayn smiled genuinely, he was glad his nephew was happy and living as a normal teenager would.<br/>"You little cheat! I will catch you and you will regret it." Zayn said and raced after his an ecstatic Liam. He was planning to teach the kid a lesson when he froze at the sight of the man standing in his front door.<br/>Zayn masked his emotions and wore a blank face. He strode to stand next to Liam who was tense and doing his best to contain his anger.<br/>"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked coldly.<br/>"I missed my son and come to visit him. Is it forbidden to see my boy?" The man said with a smirk.<br/>"Yes, it is forbidden to see me. You are dead in my mind. Even when people ask about you I answer them like that. You have nothing to do with me. I don't want you to ever come here again. Do you fuc**ng understand me?" Liam shouted.<br/>Zayn rested his hand on Liam's shoulder and squeezed.<br/>"Mr. Payne, as you see, Liam doesn't wish to see you. I hope you will leave without more trouble." Zayn spoke calmly but his voice was low and dangerous.<br/>Mr. Payne had a stubborn look in his eyes, and he extended his hand to touch Liam's arm. The boy with his strong reflexes and strong grip grabbed his Dad's arm and twisted it. The man's face contorted in pain, and he tried in vain to loosen his son's hold.<br/>"Let go of him, Liam," Zayn ordered.<br/>"Why should I? Let him feel some of the pain he made me live years ago."<br/>"Liam, please my boy, let him go. He isn't worth it." Zayn spoke gently. His words proved utile and he let go of his father's arm but not before one last tug.<br/>Without another look in the man's direction, Liam fled the scene and ran directly to his room. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower. Unwanted memories invaded his mind and he hoped the hot water will soothe his agony.<br/>In his black sweatpants and a white shirt, Liam laid on the bed. It had been over an hour since the accident and his uncle didn't come up yet. As if on cue, a knock sounded on his door, and then a freshly showered Zayn entered the room.<br/>"Are you alright?" was the first thing his uncle said.<br/>"No, I am not," Liam answered truthfully. He learned through the years that lying to Zayn never ended well.<br/>"He is gone and I think he won't come back for a long time," Zayn stated.<br/>"But he will reappear at some point," Liam said bitterly.<br/>"Look, Liam, you are my sister's son, and I love you as if you are my own kid. I fought custody for you, but I couldn't win. Your father is a cowered and he won't hurt you as long as I live." Zayn promised.<br/>"You know I love you too. You were my saviour years ago. You are my hero uncle." Liam said emotionally as a single tear escaped his eyes.<br/>Zayn caught it with his finger and smiled at his nephew, "let's go and have breakfast. I prepared your favourite."<br/>The two stood up from the bed, and Zayn hugged his nephew tightly. Then his face turned stern.<br/>"Turn around," Zayn ordered.<br/>"What for?" Liam whined as he understood what his uncle's order meant. Zayn raised an eyebrow at his nephew's tone. Liam sighed and turned around closing his eyes.<br/>Zayn grabbed Liam's shoulder with his left hand to keep the boy in place. Then, he used his right hand to place eight hard slaps to his nephew's behind.<br/>Liam winced and tried hard not to rub his bum when he faced his uncle once again.<br/>"I don't want to hear such crude language leaving your mouth ever again. Am I clear?"<br/>"Yes Sir, sorry sir." Liam apologised.<br/>"It is okay, I understand your frustration, and if I were in your place, I would have the same or worse. But no child of mine will behave like this. Let's forget the past and move on. Breakfast is waiting for us, we have to go before it gets cold." Zayn said with a smile.<br/>"Okay, I hope you prepared my favourite brownies," Liam said cheekily.<br/>Zayn shook his head at his nephew's antics and followed him. Seeing Liam smile was his purpose in life. He vowed to himself that no one will bring tears to the boy's eyes again. What happened in the past was more than enough.<br/>*************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you loved the chapter, comment and share with your friends.<br/>Your comments will make my day.<br/>If you have other prompts you want to read, send them to me, and I will do my best to write them for you.<br/>I hope the directioners in here loved the scene between Zayn and Liam.<br/>Also, I want to request something from you guys, I am adding a new characters to the story, if you have anyone from any movie, serie, book you want to see as a single father who is raising his only son, let me know. <br/>The same thing goes to the character of the son as well.<br/>In this story, all the fandoms are welcome and allowed. I want it to be diffrent and special. Stay tuned, and I promise you will have a fun ride. <br/>I will wait for your comments for one week before I decide who are the new characters that will join us.<br/>The decision will be yours my dear readers. <br/>Until next time.<br/>Take care of yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Chapter9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing well and safe.<br/>This chapter is dictated to Nerdy30 for her continuing support and her encouraging comments.<br/>I followed your suggestion and added the supernatural clan to the book. <br/>We will have in this fic a single father Castiel raising his son Dean.<br/>I hope all the readers will enjoy reading it. <br/>Enjoy the chapter!<br/>Don't forget to leave your comments and opinions at the end.<br/>They mean a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden P.O.V:<br/>The weekend passed quickly for my liking, and now I am in Dad's car heading towards school. I was in the back seat playing games on my phone while Sam took the passenger seat and was chatting without even taking a break to breathe. I don't understand how he manages to be cheerful and full of energy on a Monday morning. <br/>I am not a morning person, but in my opinion, Monday mornings are the worst, simply because you are back to school. Don't you think is it enough reason for me to hate Monday mornings? <br/>I was brought out of my reverie when Dad spoke with his stern voice. "I want this week free of any trouble. I get called to school once, and your freedom will be mine. Am I clear?" <br/>Sam and I nodded silently because arguing with Dad at the moment would be a suicidal mission. I relaxed when Dad gave us a warm smile and focused back on the road. <br/>We arrived at school in no time, and we said a quick goodbye to Dad, who smiled at us and waved back. I put my arm around Sam's shoulders and leaned closer. <br/>"Can you point out who are the jerks who bullied Lily?" I whispered in his ear. <br/>"What?" Sam looked at me with his eyes wide open. "I am not taking part in this. My butt still remembers the spanking it got the last weekend." Sam whispered back and tried to get away from me, but I stopped him and spoke seriously.<br/>"I won't mention your name if I get in trouble. I will take the blame. Just give me a name, and I will leave you alone. I want just one of them to teach him a lesson." I insisted on making sure I had eye contact with him. <br/>"We will get in trouble, Aiden. Just forget it. The jerks won't dare do it again." Sam tried to plead with me. <br/>"Sam, we don't want a repeat of last time. Come on, please, tell me just one name. I am not asking for much. I promise everything will work just fine." I spoke firmly, not leaving any room for Sam to argue with me.<br/>"URGH!! You will end up in the principal's office." Sam groaned and shook his head. <br/>I ruffled his hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sammy. I will be fine." <br/>I walked with my brother to his class. He silently pointed to a burly boy who doesn't look in his grade at all. He even could pass for fourteen years old. He had chestnut hair and deep green eyes. To be honest, he was handsome, and I was pretty sure he would be popular in no time. He was sitting at the end of the row chatting with his buddies.<br/>"He was the worst among them. I had to get in his face so he would back out and leave us alone." Sam spoke calmly.<br/>I just nodded my head and said goodbye to Sam before leaving for my class. <br/>Fortunately, the first period was with Aunt Caroline. She greeted us with an enormous smile and explained physics in a way that made it looks easy for everyone. It was the first time I understood the concepts this way. <br/>I am sure, by the end of the class, all the boys had a crush on my aunt. I don't blame them at all. She was too beautiful to resist. <br/>I spent the last two periods thinking about my revenge on the bully who wronged Lily. I am not sure if Jack is aware of his sister being bullied or not, but I kept it to myself as I know the end of this will land me in the principal's office, and I don't want jack's temper to make things worse for us. <br/>"You seem distracted today, Aiden," Niall remarked as we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. <br/>" I am just thinking about the tryouts this afternoon." I half-lied since I was really excited and worried at the same time for today's tryouts with coach Harry. <br/>He is our PE teacher, and the last session with him was great. He was cool with us and made sure we have a great time together. I wanted to make the team for this year since soccer is my favorite game. <br/>"Don't worry. If you perform like last time you did when we played against each other, you will absolutely make it." Liam reassured me as we exchanged one of our weird high-fives. <br/>I just nodded and sat with the guys at our lunch table. Jack joined us later, and we spent our break chatting lightly and joking with each other. I caught Sam's eyes a few times, and I could particularly read his eyes pleading with me to cancel my plans. <br/>I waited until the bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch period before I excused myself from the guys and followed Lilly's bully. <br/>He went through a series of hallways before he leaned against a window, and to my horror, lit a cigarette. I gave him a few seconds to enjoy his smoke before I talked. <br/>"Acting so though against kids half your size and smoking cigarettes. How brave of you?" I snapped and was happy when he was startled and dropped his cigarette on the ground. <br/>The surprise on his face morphed quickly into anger. He crushed the cigarette under his foot and advanced towards me. He was as tall as me and had a disdainful look in his eyes. But if he thought he could intimidate me, then he would have another thing coming to him. I got in his face and made sure to keep my face blank.<br/>"Do you think bullying those smaller than you would make you cooler?" I asked with my voice barely above a whisper. <br/>The jerk laughed in my face and shook his head as if he was a frustrated mother with her younger son. "I never remember bullying you. I always make sure to memorise my victims' faces." He spoke with a sick grin on his face.<br/>His comment did it for me, and I punched him in the face. The first blow took him by surprise, and he struggled to keep his balance. He looked at me with fury burning in his eyes and shoved me against the locker. From his strength, I immediately realised the kid was a vampire. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. The kid would definitely get it with no mercy. If he were a human, I would have given him sympathy, but now the game was on. <br/>Only seconds passed before our interaction transformed into a full brawl, and we were on the ground wrestling. The kid was a good fighter, and I was impressed with his skills. If only he didn't use them to bully others. <br/>"Aiden and Dean, stop this nonsense at once," I heard a female teacher speak, but we both ignored it until we were physically pulled apart by two male teachers.<br/>I looked up to see Mr. Malik giving me a stern look. He was frowning at me with disapproval written all over his face. I stopped struggling against his hold and looked at the ground. <br/>"Both of you, follow me to the principal's office." Miss Nadine said and started walking. I sighed in relief when Mr. Malik let go of my shirt, and I started walking to the office. <br/>"Wait here," The woman in her mid-thirties ordered harshly and entered Uncle's Stefan office. <br/>I closed my eyes and groaned when I realised my doom would be at the hands of my normally cool Uncle. It was mere seconds before we got permission to enter the office. I wished it would have taken longer, but luck wasn't on my side today. <br/>Uncle Stefan was sitting behind his enormous mahogany desk, looking sharp and intimidating in his black suit. I gulped and tried to avert my eyes from his stern face. He kept us standing before his desk, squirming under his intense glare before he spoke up. <br/>"You may have a seat," We each took a seat facing his desk. He interlaced his arm on the desk and spoke with an even voice. <br/>"Fighting on the school grounds is among the list of the most serious transgression a student might commit. Now, may I know the reason the two of you were fighting before I decide your punishments?" Uncle Stefan asked while maintaining eye contact with both of us. Dean just crossed his arms and gave Uncle Stefan a stubborn look. Uncle's eyes turned to me, and I looked at the ground to avoid his piercing glare. <br/>"Very well, boys, since you won't elaborate anymore, I will move to your punishments. I will call both of your parents to collect you since you are both suspended for three days. Also, you will receive a spanking as it is one of the school rules. When you fight with another student, the three warnings rule is void. Questions?" Uncle Stefan asked with his emotionless voice. <br/>"No, sir." We muttered, and Uncle Stefan sighed. <br/>"Okay, Dean, you are first. Aiden, wait in the corridor." I let out a breath and did as instructed. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. After all, Sam's prediction came true. I played with a loose thread of my shirt and strained to hear anything from inside the office, but it was completely silent. I am sure the room was soundproof. Twenty minutes later, a teary-eyed Dean exited the office. He looked much younger, and I could see the sadness in his eyes.<br/>"You are next," he said and sat gingerly on the bench. I winced on his behalf and made my way to Uncle's office. <br/>The glare I received from Uncle Stefan would be engrained in my mind forever.<br/>"Really, Mr.Salvatore! I expected way better from you. How could you be involved in a fight? You weren't even here for two weeks." Uncle Stefan spoke harshly. I ignored the stinging of tears in my eyes. "I am so sorry, sir. It won't happen again." <br/>"You bet your butt it won't happen again. Do I need to lecture you about why fighting in school is bad like I did with your classmate minutes ago?" Uncle asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>"No, sir. I understand why you forbid fighting in school." I answered.<br/>"I am glad you still have your brain to know this, at least. I am so disappointed in your actions today. I am pretty sure you and your father have a conversation about fighting recently." Uncle Stefan was furious, and I could see he was barely keeping his cool.<br/>Uncle's voice softened when he spoke his next word. "I know you are a bright boy, Aiden. Can't you tell me why were you involved in this fight?" <br/>When I just kept silent, he shook his head and sighed. "Alright, bend over the desk. You are getting eight whacks." I swallowed hard and positioned myself on the now bare surface. I could hear Uncle standing to my left side, and I tried to brace myself for the first blow. <br/>I nearly jumped when the paddle connected with the right cheek of my butt for the first time. It was nothing like the ruler. The sting was horrible, and I started regretting my actions. Uncle Stefan waited about ten seconds before he placed the second blow on the same spot as the first. I had to bite my lip so I can prevent myself from yelping. He repeated the process with my left cheek, and I swear my butt was on fire. <br/>Tears came streaming down my face when the damn thing attacked my sit spots. I nearly screamed when the last blow connected with my right sit spot. I was sobbing so hard I didn't even realise the spanking was over. Uncle Stefan rubbed my back for a few seconds before he was gone. <br/>It took me several seconds to compose myself and stood up from the position. I looked up at my Uncle, who retook his seat and had a passive look on his face.<br/>"You have to wait for your father outside. He will be here shortly." I just nodded my head and left the office. My butt was throbbing, but the hurt in my heart was worse. I never had Uncle Stefan angry at me, but now he didn't even hug me. I joined Jimmy on the bench, and this time it was me who sat gingerly. <br/>We waited for a few minutes before a man in his late thirties entered the corridor, and I could feel Dean stiffen. The man had piercing blue eyes and a firm jaw. I realised he was Dean's father. Without even a word from the stern-looking man, Dean followed him to Uncle's office. <br/>Like before, I couldn't hear anything going on inside. This time I didn't dwell on it for long as Dad came to the front office. He spoke a few words with the Secretary before he joined me at the bench. <br/>It was a few moments of tense silence before he spoke in an exasperated tone. "Did or didn't I warn you about staying out of trouble this week? Do you tune me out when I am speaking? Or is it just you don't give a damn about my words?" <br/>I flinched at Dad's words and shook my head. "No, Dad. It isn't like this." <br/>"Then what? Why did you get in a fight?" Before I could think of an answer that would satisfy Dad, the door to Uncle's office opened. Dean came to a stop in front of us, followed by his father, who tilted his head to the side and waited. <br/>Dean looked down and mumbled something under his breath. His father was unimpressed and ordered sternly.<br/>"What was that? I didn't hear a word." <br/>Dean swallowed hard, and his cheeks were bright red. I would have been embarrassed if I were in his place. <br/>"I am so sorry for fighting with you, Aiden." He spoke louder this time, and his father nodded in approval.<br/>I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Now, when he got caught in the act, he was acting guilty and remorseful. If only they saw the mighty Dean back there smoking and bullying others. <br/>"Aiden Salvatore," Normally, those two words from Damon Salvatore can get me to do anything he wishes without even voicing his orders. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to comply today. <br/>"I apologise for my son's behaviour. I assure you after we have our conversation, he will apologise to both of you." I tried to stop growing mortified. I convinced myself that Dean and his father don't know that a conversation meant going over my dad's knee for a spanking. <br/>"Mr.Salvatore is ready to meet you." The Secretary's voice saved me from more embarrassment, and Dad apologised to Dean and his father one last time before we entered Uncle's office. I stood awkwardly next to the chair across from his desk. I watched as the two brothers greeted each other warmly. <br/>"I never wanted us to meet like this, but here we are." Uncle Stefan began as he took his chair and offered Dad the chair next to me. <br/>"It seems like Aiden here is a trouble magnet," Dad said, rolling his eyes. <br/>Uncle lost his stern look and shook his head. "I am really surprised Jack isn't here as well. May I know why is that, nephew?" <br/>When I just kept silent and didn't respond, Uncle Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Your son here is giving me a headache. Even the paddle didn't make him confess to the reason behind this fight." <br/>"He can be stubborn at times. I will deal with this later. Now, can you give us the verdict? I must go back to the company as I have a meeting at three."Father said with a tired sigh. <br/>I hated this look on his face. He looked tired more than anything else.<br/>"As you are the one who helped me write the rules, Aiden will receive a paddling and a suspension for three days. The paddling is already done, while the suspension will be official starting today. He can come back to school on Wednesday. Like I said to Dean's Dad, since no one was seriously hurt, I will keep the matter out of their records, but next time something like this happens, I won't be forgiving at all." Uncle Stefan spoke in his principal's voice. <br/>"Okay, we understand. If there is nothing more you want to discuss, we will take our leave." Das said as he rose from his chair. <br/>"Can we have a few words in private?" Uncle Stefan requested. <br/>Without a word, I left the office. I didn't need them to spell it out for me. They wanted to talk alone, and I, for once, wasn't curious about their conversation. I have more pressing issues to think about. One of them was the future of my already roasted backside. <br/>*************************<br/>The drive to Dad's office was tense and tiring. Dad didn't utter a word the whole time, and I got anxious. I didn't like it when he gives me the silent treatment. He can yell at me, ground me, even spank me. But in my head, he isn't allowed to ignore me. I felt a tear slipping down my face, and I hurriedly wiped it away. I got in trouble, and they punished me. It was a simple equation I seem to forget. <br/>Father barked orders to his poor assistant, who looked surprised by Dad's behaviour before he entered the office. I followed him and waited for him to speak. <br/>"Corner," was the only word he said as he rummaged through piles of papers. I swallowed hard and built the courage to speak the next words.<br/>"I am sorry, Dad. But can I please do it when we are back at home?"<br/>Dad raised an eyebrow at my words and leaned against the edge of his desk. "And may I know, why should I accept your request?" <br/>"Well, you have a meeting now, and people will walk in and out of your office." I cleared my throat, willing myself to continue my explanation. "They could see me in the corner." <br/>"And?" I thought my words were clear enough to explain the situation, but apparently, Dad was in a terrible mood and wanted me to spell it out for him.<br/>"It will embarrass me, Dad. A fourteen-year-old standing in the corner? It would be so mortifying." If I wasn't a vampire, I am sure my cheeks would be on fire. Come to think of it. I am sure my face was red as a tomato. <br/>"How about me being mortified by your actions? You didn't think about this, of course. I won't repeat myself, Aiden. Go to the corner right now." Dad ordered with an icy voice and took his seat behind his desk. <br/>I sighed and stuck my nose in one of the empty corners. It was boring to stand still with your hands on your head, staring at a blank wall with the occasional bark from your father to stop fidgeting. Whoever came with the idea of this punishment was a cruel jerk. <br/>I swear it was ages before I heard a knock at the door. I wanted the ground to open and swallow me. Whoever was the visitor, I think I could never face them again. <br/>My shoulders sagged in relief when Uncle Alaric greeted Dad. At least he was a family friend and knew how things work at home. <br/>"In what trouble my favorite nephew landed himself?" He asked with amusement visible in his voice.<br/>"Well, I don't know who taught your favourite nephew that fighting in school is acceptable, but I will remedy that shortly. You know I have a meeting with the Japanese Ceo at three. I don't want to burden you with more tasks, but can you please watch Aiden while I am out?" <br/>I wanted to scream and tell Dad I was fourteen, not four, but I know speaking while in the corner is forbidden and would only result in penalties. So I shut my mouth and willed myself to keep quiet.<br/>"Yes, of course, I can watch him." Uncle Alaric said, and I felt happy to be out of Dad's scrutiny for a bit. <br/>"Very well, keep him busy until I come back. I don't want him having a good time in your company." Dad warned.<br/>"Don't worry, Damon. I will make sure the next hours will be hell for him." Uncle Alaric said teasingly. <br/>"You are impossible," father said before he addressed me. "You can come out, Aiden." <br/>I shook my sore arms and stood facing Dad. He shook his head and brought me into a warm hug. I snuggled closer to his chest and let out a breath I never realised I was holding in the first place. <br/>"Be good to your Uncle. You don't want a bad report when I am back." Dad whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest to let him know I understood his instructions. "Love you, buddy," Dad spoke gently once he was satisfied with my earlier response. <br/>"Love you too," I said as I broke out our hug. I turned to leave with Uncle Alaric, who was very amused with our antics when Dad thought it suitable to send me on my merry way with a smack to my already sore butt. <br/>"Ow!!" I yelped as I reach over to rub my backside. It wasn't a hard swat, but on top of Uncle's Stefan paddling, it was torture. <br/>"Be good," I just rolled my eyes at his words and exited the room before he thought it would do me well to get another smack. <br/>"Stefan got you good, huh?" Uncle Alaric mumbled as we headed to his office. <br/>I groaned and shook my head. "Could we please stop talking about me getting my butt handed to me?" <br/>"No promises, kid." Uncle Alaric laughed loudly as he opened the door to his office. <br/>I was glad people were having fun at my expense. I never understood how my sore backside brings them so much amusement. I am certainly not amused when Uncle Alaric ordered me to sit on the hard wooden chair to organise an enormous pile of files in alphabetical and yearly order. <br/>************************************<br/>I never thought I would be happy to see Dad come back for me this day. I looked up from the pile of files in front of me and gave Dad hopeful eyes. His response was in the form of a smirk.<br/>"Was he an angel?" Father asked with amusement. <br/>"The best one you can find around here. I wish Aiden can come back as I could use his help." Uncle Alaric said with a laugh.<br/>"Your wish is reality, my friend. For the next three days, Aiden will be your assistant. He will be here from Eight to Four." I groaned and rested my head on the papers. I really hoped I would get off with a spanking and grounding. Staying home for the next three days was a good idea that got ruined by Dad's decision. "Do you want to be my assistant instead?" Dad asked with an arched eyebrow.<br/>"No, Sir. I am good with working for Uncle Alaric." I responded hastily, I was sure as hell didn't want to be Dad's assistant. I swear, the man was a sadist and would torture me as much as he can. At least, with Uncle Alaric, I can goof around a bit. He even lets me have long breaks and allows me to check my social media accounts. With Dad, it was either work or homework. <br/>"Let's go, buddy," I stood up from the chair and hugged Uncle Alaric. We walked silently to the car, and I resisted the urge to curse. In the passenger seat, Sam was sitting and playing with his phone. He looked up when he heard the back seat door opened. His eyes widen comically, and he opened his mouth to speak, but one look from me stopped him in his tracks. <br/>Unfortunately, Dad saw the entire exchange, and as soon as he started the car, he asked us in a hard tone. "One of you better start speaking." <br/>"Whoa! How come I am in trouble? I don't even know what Aiden did to be in the car heading home instead of his dorm." Sam spoke, enlarging his enormous hazel eyes to appear the picture of innocence. <br/>"Don't give me that look, Sam. I know you are aware of your brother's actions. It is clear you weren't on the scene, but it is clear as well that you know about it. So, spill the beans before I make you do it." Dad warned as he sped down the highway. <br/>Sam caught my eye in the rearview mirror. I shook my head at him, and he closed his eyes and rested his head against the window with a pout on his face. <br/>After a few minutes of complete silence, Dad let out of breath and directed his next words to both of us. "Suit yourselves. As soon as we get back, find each a corner. You are both getting a spanking for ignoring my orders and hiding things from me, which I consider lying, by the way." <br/>This time, Sam's eyes flew open, and they were filled with fear. I felt a pang of guilt hitting my chest. I promised him he won't get in trouble because of this stunt, but here we were both in hot water.<br/>"If I tell everything, will you spare Sam?" I spoke up. <br/>"I can't decide until I hear the full account of things," Father answered simply. He promised nothing, and it means we are still in trouble.<br/>"I punched the guy who bullied Lily. Sam here tried to convince me to change my mind, but I insisted on carrying on. He was against the idea, so if you have to punish someone, it must be me and no one else." I said with confidence in my voice. I must convince Dad that Sam is innocent and doesn't deserve any punishment.<br/>Dad remained silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "I should really punish you both for this stunt. Sam, you were aware of what happened at school, but you kept your silence, even after I have asked you several times about it." <br/>"I am so sorry, Daddy. I just didn't want Aiden to be in trouble." Sam apologised sincerely.<br/>"The moment they sent Aiden to your Uncle's office, he knew he is in deep trouble with me. But since you tried to prevent him from this foolhardy, I will let it go. Next time you pull something like this, and you will get the spanking of your life." <br/>Sam sighed at Dad's words and hurried to say. "Yes, sir. I won't do it again. I promise." <br/>Dad just nodded and locked eyes with me. "The moment we are at home, I want you in your room. Understood?" <br/>"Yes, Sir," I answered while making sure to keep my voice respectful.<br/>This afternoon will be a long one for me and my backside. I still feel the sting of the paddle, and I am sure Dad won't hold back either. I leaned against the seat head and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the last moments of peace I would have for the next three days. <br/>***********************</p><p>Until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Chapter10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I hope you are well and staying safe. <br/>Here is a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy. <br/>I would really like to hear your opinions and see your reviews. </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden P.O.V: <br/>The moment Dad opened the door, Amelia came running full speed and collided with my leg. I chuckled at her antics and lifted her in my arms. I kissed her face multiple times, eliciting melodic laugher from her. She was my sunshine, and I loved her more than anything else on the entire planet. <br/>"How come you are here on Monday?" Amelia asked innocently. <br/>"I got into trouble, and they suspended me from school," I answered her as I managed to take off my shoes with her still in my arms. <br/>Amelia gasped and shook her head. "You are not going back ever?" <br/>I laughed again at her words and reassured her. "Don't worry, baby. I will go back on Wednesday." <br/>"Oh, good, because you must go to school to become a doctor," She wagged her little finger in my face. I pretended to bite it, and she pouted at me. <br/>Dad cleared his throat, and I knew it was his subtle order for me to go to my room. I guess my prison sentence will start soon. I placed Amelia on the ground with a kiss on the top of her forehead. <br/>Before I could go to my room, I got wrapped in Mom's arms for a warm hug. She kissed my cheek and gave me a gentle squeeze to show me her support. I love my mom so much, and for me, she is the best woman in the universe. <br/>Technically, I have only two important women in my life. Mom and Amelia were everything to me. <br/>Once in my room, I decided to stand in the corner. Maybe Dad would have some sympathy and won't punish me as severely as I am sure he will do. <br/>It was about ten minutes before I heard the dreaded knock. Father opened the door after my soft permission. <br/>"You are acting so obedient now. I am really surprised, son." I repressed the desire to throw a snarky comeback his way. Dad is a very sarcastic man and can get the worst from anyone he wishes. I decided to keep my silence and wait for him to summon me. <br/>It was mere seconds before Dad called me. I sat next to him on the bed and waited for him to start speaking. I thought he would directly scold me for my behaviour and make me promise to never fight on school grounds again, but he surprised me with his first words. <br/>"How would you feel if your Mom suddenly died?" <br/>I looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What?" <br/>"Answer the question, Aiden," Dad ordered firmly.<br/>"I never thought of this. Why are you making me answer things that won't happen?" I asked him angrily. How could he ask me something like this? Mom was a vampire and would live for a long time. Heck, if things went smoothly and without conflicts, Mom has no reason to die. We were immortals, which I think Dad forgot. <br/>"Young Dean would have given you the same answer if you asked him this question one year ago. But now, he doesn't have a mother. She died all of a sudden without even a goodbye. One moment she was there, the next she was gone." I let Dad's words sink in. But even after minutes, I couldn't form any words to comment on this last information.<br/>"I know that bullying others isn't right, and there is no excuse for it. No matter how much you are hurt, it doesn't give you the right to hurt others. All I am asking from you, Aiden, is to lay off him." Dad spoke gently. <br/>"Wow!" I finally managed to say. "I never thought he was hurting that much. He looked cocky and arrogant. I thought he was just another bully we must deal with." <br/>"I think it is his mechanism in coping with his mother's death. He wants to see everyone suffering as much as he is." Dad explained.<br/>"He was smoking, daddy. I thought he just wanted to appear older than his age. He is merely eleven, and he doesn't know what he is doing." I spoke softly. Dad groaned and shook his head.<br/>"I think we must inform your Uncle, and he can discuss the issue with Dean's father." Dad looked me in the eye and spoke seriously. "Do you understand now why you must let it go?"<br/>"Yes, Dad," I nodded my head.<br/>"Give me a sincere promise, Aiden. Dean isn't a bad person. Sure, he made poor decisions and was out of line, but in reality, he is an eleven years old boy in need of help. Don't go and fight him for no reason. If he confronts you, walk away. Be the bigger person in this scenario." <br/>I appreciate those moments with Dad. He gives priceless pieces of advice that would help you in the long run.<br/>"I promise you, Dad. I won't get in any fights with Dean. After all, it is not right to judge a book from its cover. Also, we all have bad moments in life. If I were in his place, I am not sure I wouldn't have done the same as him." I spoke sincerely and intended to keep this promise. I love both my parents with the whole of my heart and can't imagine losing one of them. I can't even imagine the pain Dean is going through, and I don't have the right to pass judgment. <br/>Dad leaned closer and kissed my hair. "I am so proud of you, Aiden. I am certain you will do the right thing." Dad said with a smile. <br/>Then his soft expression turned stern. "Since we cleared this issue. I think it is time we move to your punishment." <br/>"Can't we just skip it?" I whined which, wasn't a proud reaction by a teenager. But thinking about getting your butt warmed can make you do worse. <br/>"You know I hate whining, Aiden. You are in trouble, don't add to it." Dad warned with a sharp smack to the side of my leg. I resisted the urge to rub the sore spot and just nodded my head.<br/>Dad took my nod as an affirmative for him to continue speaking. "Stefan told me you received eight with the paddle. I think this is enough spanking for one day." I sighed in relief at his words, but it was short-lived because Dad's next declaration shattered my happiness. "You will get your spanking on Tuesday night. By then, I am sure your butt will heal." <br/>"Yes, sir." I chose to be the perfect obedient son and not argue with Dad. <br/>"As I said earlier, you will spend these three days working with Alaric. I will speak with him so, you will spend a portion of each day writing apology letters for Dean and your Uncle. Also, I will set lines for you to complete. Since you are at the dorms the whole week, and it would be useless to ground you. This weekend, when you are back, you will be grounded. It means no going out with friends and no electronics. I hope this will be the last time we discuss the issue of fighting. Next time, I won't be nice to you." <br/>Nice!! Is he kidding me? He just gave me a long list of punishments, and he describes it as nicely. I convinced myself to keep my silence since I know that any comment or smart come back will only result in more consequences. <br/>"Yes, sir," I answered wisely. I liked these moments of wisdom. They were rare, but I appreciate it when they appear at the right moment.<br/>"Alright, I think we covered everything I wanted to address. Change from your uniform and come downstairs for dinner," Dad said and rose from the bed, but before he exited the room, he turned to me and said with a smirk on his face. "If I remember anything else I want to speak about, I will invite you for another lecture." <br/>And just like that, I knew he forgave me. I rolled my eyes at his words and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair. When I was about to change my clothes, I didn't resist the desire to check my butt. To my absolute surprise, it was a faint pink colour. I thought it would be bright red by the throbbing I was still feeling. I certainly don't want to receive the paddle again, especially from Uncle Stefan. He sure knows how to deliver a wicked spanking. With those thoughts lingering in my head, I wore my soft sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt before I joined my family downstairs for dinner. <br/>*************************<br/>Dean P.O.V:<br/>One thing I learned this past year. Life was not fair. I don't have words to describe my feelings. Nothing can sum my misery and pain. It was simply something out of this world.<br/>The driver parked the car in front of our home. Well, home is taking credit from the gigantic mansion. I rolled up my window and watched with sad eyes as my door opened, and I had no choice but to exit the car. <br/>Dad descended from the car silently, and I followed him. To my surprise, he headed to the kitchen instead of his study, which was his preferred sanctuary these days. I sat on one stool and waited for him to start speaking since I knew he wanted to lecture me and then send me to my room. I prepared myself to tune him out until he stopped talking, but his actions surprised me. He handed me a bag of frozen peas, and I looked at it in confusion. <br/>"Put it on your eye before it swells more than it is already," Dad said quietly and started making sandwiches.<br/>"It will be heald on its own. I don't need it." I said while looking with disdain at the table. I don't need any care from anyone. The only person who cared about me was gone, and I have already moved on. <br/>"Dean, don't start, please," Dad said tiredly but managed to give me a sharp look. I obeyed the order since arguing won't end up well for me and put the pack of frozen peas on my eye. It was only then I felt the pain shot through my eye, and I winced. <br/>Dad came to my side and touched the area around my eye gently. He shook his head and spoke. "You will live. Your eye bruised, but it will heal in no time." <br/>We spent the next few moments in silence. I was applying the ice to my eye while Dad prepared sandwiches. It was a long time since I saw him doing anything else other than work. To be more specific, he didn't enter the kitchen since Mom died. <br/>Once he finished preparing the food, he put the plates in front of us, and we started eating. We ate in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable as well. <br/>"Go to your room, brush your teeth, and wear your pyjamas. I will be up shortly, and we will talk." Dad said as he put the dishes in the sink. I think he will leave them for the housekeeper when she comes in the morning. Another thing that changed since Mom left us. Before, she was always the one who cooks and cleans around the house. <br/>Mom repeatedly refused Dad's insistence on getting a maid. She enjoyed taking care of us. It was the highlight of her day to see us around the table eating or just sitting and goofing around. The thought of our old life angered me more than it should, and I snapped at Dad. <br/>"There is nothing we have to discuss. I am going to sleep." I started walking, but Dad caught my arm and gave me an icy glare. <br/>"You are making this harder on yourself, Dean. Go to your room and do as instructed. I am not repeating myself again." I don't know what came over me, but I nodded my head and went to my room. I think I was too tired to argue with him. <br/>It didn't take Dad more than ten minutes before he came into my room. He sat next to me on the bed. It felt like ages before he spoke. But his next words were a big surprise to me. I never expected Dad to say them. <br/>"I am so sorry, Dean. I have failed you. You don't deserve all the hurt you went through this year. I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive your old man." <br/>Dad looked at me in the eyes, and I could see the truth of his words. He was being sincere with me. <br/>"Why are you apologising to me? You did nothing wrong." I muttered with genuine confusion in my voice. <br/>Dad chuckled and shook his head. "I wronged you, Dean. After your mother's death, I kept away from you. I was supposed to be here to hold you so we can mend our hearts together. Instead, I spent all my time in the office working the days away. I stay there from morning to afternoon. To be frank, I threw your responsibility to the housekeeper. She practically raised you this whole year." Tears streamed down Dad's face. I wanted to hug him and take comfort from him, but Dad seemed strange to me and far away. At this exact moment, I realised how much I missed my father. <br/>"It was hard for me, Dean. But I was selfish and didn't do my role as your father. Your Mom..." Dad took a deep breath so he can continue speaking. "Your Mom was the heart of this family. She was always the link between us. Her death was a tragedy for both of us. Until today, I can't believe the woman I loved is dead. She was supposed to go shopping and come back, but she never did." <br/>Those words were my last straw. I threw myself into Dad's arms and hugged him tightly. He put his muscular arms around me, and for the first time in a year, I felt safe to cry into his chest. <br/>I don't know how much time passed before I broke our hung and looked at Dad, who was crying as well. His eyes were red and his face blotchy.<br/>"Things will change, Dean. I promise you I will be the father I was before. You know what? From this day on, I will do my damn best to be your everything. You are my world, Kiddo." It was rare for Dad to curse, but when he does, I knew he meant business. He kissed my forehead and put me back on the bed.<br/>Dad went to the bathroom and brought a warm cloth with him. He cleaned my face gently and wiped the last traces of tears from my eyes. <br/>"You need to sleep. Today was an emotional day for both of us." Dad said as he adjusted my covers. <br/>"Can you spend the night with me?" I spoke after only a moment of hesitation. I held my breath, waiting for his response. I was afraid he would refuse me and walk away. Don't be mistaken. My father is a good man. He used to be the best Dad anyone could dream of having. He changed a lot since Mom died. He was so unpredictable, and I could never guess his moods. <br/>"Okay, buddy, let's go to my room and sleep together. I don't think your bed will be enough for the two of us to sleep comfortably." <br/>I nodded my head and followed Dad down the corridor. <br/>He didn't sleep in his and Mom's room anymore. He took one of the guest's rooms. I still go to Mom's room and stay there for hours. Her scent still lingered in the air, and I soaked every inch. <br/>I got under the covers and waited for Dad to come back from the bathroom. Once he laid beside me, I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He was willing to give me his affection, and I would be damned to let it pass without taking full advantage of it. <br/>To my delight, I slept this night with Dad running his fingers through my hair. It was so calming and reassuring. That night, I didn't have nightmares in what felt like forever. <br/>Morning came too quick for my liking. At first, I was disoriented and didn't know where I was. But when I looked around, I remembered I had spent the night in Dad's bed. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes again. <br/>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Dad said with a chirpy voice that made me cringe. He knew his singing was horrible, but he liked to always use it to annoy us. <br/>I was a morning person, so getting out of bed wasn't a big deal to me. "Good morning, Dad." <br/>I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, and changed out of my pyjamas. <br/>The smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit me hard when I entered the kitchen. I looked at the scene in front of me with my mouth wide open. Wow! I must be dreaming because yesterday and today are for sure not my reality. I pinched my arms twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. <br/>Dad was cooking breakfast for us without burning the kitchen. He was a useless cook apart from his famous pancakes. <br/>"You might catch flies, my son," Dad said with a chuckle as he added maple syrup and cream to the stack of pancakes. <br/>I shook my head and took my seat at the table. Dad served me two pancakes with a tall glass of orange juice. I started immediately eating. I smiled as the delicious food hit my taste buds. It was really refreshing to have breakfast with your Dad. I ate two helpings from the pancakes before I was stuffed. <br/>I helped Dad with clearing the table and washing the dishes. Once we were done, Dad ordered me to go to the living room and wait for him. <br/>A few minutes passed before Dad came back and sat facing me on his favourite armchair. <br/>"We need to discuss what happened yesterday," Dad said with a stern voice, and I felt knots forming in my stomach. I knew last night was too good to be true. <br/>"I won't mention last night at all. We can go back to our old routine. I won't be mad at all." I spoke in a small voice. It was killing me to say these words. I wanted Dad to be there for me, but I can't force him to do it. <br/>"What are you talking about, Dean?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. <br/>He was going to make me say it. Why couldn't he understand what I meant, and we can both move on? "I know you are busy, Dad. You said yesterday you would be here for me and all. I understand if you want to take back your words." I clarified with an overwhelming pain hitting my chest. <br/>"You silly boy! What I said yesterday was a promise I don't intend to break no matter what. I know it will take you long to believe my words, but it is okay. You can take as much time as you need to adjust to this. What I want to discuss with you is your behaviour at school yesterday, and to be more specific, your behaviour this whole semester." Dad said with the stern look still on his face, but I could see the gentleness deep in his blue orbs.<br/>"Oh," I muttered as both realisation and relief dawned on me. <br/>"Yes, exactly, young man." Dad nodded and gave me a sharp look. "Are we on the same page now?" <br/>"Yes, sir," I felt the need to add 'sir' to my responses as I knew the interrogation just started. <br/>Dad started pacing in front of me. He turned and gave me a sharp look. "How many times I have to come down to your school this year for one reason or another?" <br/>"I don't know, sir,' I whispered when I realised the question was not rhetorical. <br/>"Of course you wouldn't know, Dean. They expelled you from your old school, and I understood this since it was a hard part of your life. You didn't know how to cope with your loss, and I let it go. I pulled all the strings I could to get you to join the academy. You know your Uncle did his best for you. They allow only bright students to be a part of their program. You had a horrible conduct record at your old school, but your grades report was your saving grace. I thought it was the best for you, but again it didn't work. For your information, mister, I had to come to your school four times in the last month. You heard the principal yesterday, one more offense, and you are out of the academy. Do you want this to happen?" Dad wasn't shouting. He was speaking softly, but his words got to me. I never realised the amount of trouble I was causing until now. I shook my head vigorously and said. "No, Dad, I don't want to be expelled from school. I like it in there." <br/>"If you like it in there, then behave and stop causing trouble," Dad said softly and took a seat next to me. "Like I said yesterday, a part of this mess is on me. I will help you along the way to make things right, but you must cooperate with me. Understood?" Dad said as he massaged my small hands in his bigger ones. <br/>"Yes, sir," I answered him honestly as I intended to do my best to behave and stay out of any trouble.<br/>Dad's face turned serious, and he spoke with his no-nonsense voice. "Now that we understand each other, we will move to your fight yesterday. What is the reason behind it?" <br/>"I don't know, really. I was only minding my business when that boy came to me and threw the first punch. He was angry for whatever reason and initiated the fight. I had to retaliate, and I did." I spoke the truth and was relieved when Dad believed me and nodded his head in acceptance. I hide the fact that the kid was taking revenge on me. From his words, I can understand I bullied one of his friends, and yesterday's fight was a payback. <br/>"Very well, we will move to your punishment for yesterday's fight. I think we spoke enough of it to know why it was wrong and unacceptable. Right?" I nodded my head in the affirmative, and Dad was satisfied with my response. "I would skip any corporal punishment since I knew the principal took care of it." <br/>My eyes enlarged at his words, and I asked. "What? Do you mean you were planning to....you know what I mean." I asked. I couldn't even bring myself to utter the word 'spanking'. It was so embarrassing to say it out loud. <br/>"Why are you surprised?" Dad asked with an arched eyebrow.<br/>"Dad, you didn't do it in forever. I am eleven now, and I think I am too big for it." I protested with a grimace on my face.<br/>"You are funny, son. This is my fault as well, and I will remedy it in the future. One more misbehaviour on your part, and you will find yourself over my knee." Dad paused to let his words sink in before he spoke again. "As I said before, you won't get your butt busted this time, but you won't get a free pass as well. You are grounded for one week, which means if you had forgotten, you wouldn't have any electronics, you will not go out with your friends. For one week, it will be school and home. Your grounding will start on Wednesday after you go back to school. As for the three days you are suspended, you will spend them with your uncle at his office. You will start this afternoon since I have an emergency surgery and would be out until later in the evening." <br/>"What? I am not two years old, Dad. I don't need a babysitter. I can stay alone at home until you are back." I whined and gave Dad my puppy eyes. <br/>"Don't you dare give me that look. The way you were behaving all this time suggests you need constant supervision. You will go with me to your uncle's office and accept anything he assigns. I better receive an excellent report when I come to pick you up. Anything but perfect will result in further consequences. Are we clear?"<br/>"Yes, sir," I replied as I was sure anything but agreeing to his orders would not end well for me. <br/>"Good, go upstairs and change. We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Dad ordered and headed to his study. I sighed in defeat and went to my room.<br/> Apparently, the next three days would be hell for me. Looking to the bright side, I finally had Dad's attention. I simply hope he won't change back to his old self. I am really enjoying this version of Dad. I had missed it beyond imagination, and getting it again feels like a dream coming true. From today onward, I will do my best to behave and stop wreaking havoc. <br/>******************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you find the chapter? <br/>How about the scene between Castiel and Dean? Did you like it? </p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>